Rebirth of the Densetsu no Sannin
by rldragon
Summary: A single conversation between Hatake Kakashi and Sandaime creates a world of difference for Team 7. As the Copy-ninja devotes himself to making his pupils both stronger persons and greater shinobi, they become something not seen in generations.
1. Enter Hatake Kakashi

During the time I had spent watching the Naruto series, I can't help but feel not so slightly disappointed by Kakashi

AN: During the time I had spent watching and reading the Naruto series, I couldn't have helped but feel ever so slightly disappointed with Kakashi. When he first appeared with his philosophy of teamwork, I had been intrigued and frankly overjoyed by Team 7 getting such a good and 'cool' teacher so early on … However, as the story progressed after the Wave arc, it became apparent that Kakashi was not exactly what I had cracked him out to be. Don't get me wrong, I do like Kakashi's personality and his little quirks, but the stupid decisions that he made as Team 7 sensei and his slightly hypocritical actions _almost_ made me really dislike him. So, this fic was born because of the question "what if?". If Kakashi had been more motivated as a teacher, how would have Team 7 turned out?

PS. I know that the 'bell test' was first invented by Sandaime or maybe even Shodaime; but as this story is an Alternative Universe, Yondaime will be refered to as its 'inventor' in this universe, ok ?

Also, this chapter was heavily edited. I give thanks to my beta, Sokkas Instincts 2.

Disclaimer : The boring stuff. I neither own nor probably will ever own Naruto series. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, the lucky bastard.

Chapter 1 : Enter Hatake Kakashi

Hatake Kakashi was leisurely walking along the peaceful streets of Konohagakure, reading his greatly loved novel Icha-Icha and basking in the warm rays of the sunny afternoon's sun.. It didn't worry him in the slightest that he was late to the meeting in the Tower of Fire, seat of the Hokage, the meeting that was obligatory for every jounin chosen to be a sensei of the new batch of genin. Well, not true genin, as they had to pass the test their respective jounin-sensei made them do, before they would have the right to call themselves genin of Konoha.

However, Kakashi didn't expect his new team to pass. As a matter of fact, he had failed every genin team for whom he had been chosen as a jounin-sensei. He hadn't passed a single team for five, almost six years.. It wasn't that he _didn't want_ to be a jounin-sensei. No, not at all ! He considered the status of the guide of the new generations a great honor. It was simply that his genin hopefuls couldn't meet his high expectations or rather, pass his famous and hideously difficult 'bell test'. The 'bell test' was a test composed by Yondaime Hokage, Kakashi's late sensei, also better known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. The test itself focused mainly on teamwork and largely ignored individual skill, even though it didn't completely disregard it.

Although Kakashi had passed it as a youngster, he had forgotten the values it taught when it was most important. If he hadn't forgotten teamwork on that _damned_ mission all those years ago, then Obito would have been still alive and Kakashi's greatest regret would have never happened. _'What if, what if. What a futile and terrible question'_ thought Kakashi bitterly but only a sigh escaped him. It was because of his sorrowful experience that Kakashi absolutely refused to teach any brat that couldn't understand the idea of teamwork. To his mind, teamwork was vital to shinobi's survival. And for that claim, he had proof.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, as Kakashi entered the largest meeting chamber in the grand Tower, he was met with many exasperated and even a few angry stares. It was the opinion of many of the jounin that the Sandaime Hokage was too mild in his dealings with Kakashi. If they had their way, he probably would have been severely punished, and maybe even demoted to chuunin for his 'irresponsible' ways. Unfortunately for them, Sandaime Hokage wasn't disgusted by Kakashi's constant lack of punctuality, and he merely occasionally gently chided Kakashi as he had long ago came to the conclusion that Kakashi wouldn't stop his habit concerning lateness. Hatake Kakashi was an elite shinobi, a type of ninja that Konoha was beginning to lack in recent time, and in his defense he _did_ bother to show up on time for high level missions and war sessions. Not to mention that Hokage knew the reason behind Kakashi's tardiness and thus was only sometimes annoyed by it. However, most of the time he was only amused by other people's outraged reaction to Kakashi's behaviour.

"Ah Kakashi, so you finally join us. Hmmm ... you are only an hour late? Well, that's a pleasant suprise. I didn't expect you for at least two more hours. What terrible thing might have happened to make the ever confusing road of life so clear this day?" mused the old Hokage as he serenely smoked his long, artfully crafted pipe, his eyes containing a little of the mischief that he was known for in his youth. Not that many were aware of that fact, as there were not many old enough who could remember the dignified and legendary warrior that was Hokage in his early days.

Kakashi, suspecting a bait in the elder shinobi's question, ignored the Hokage's question and merely bowed his head and murmured his apology.

Sandaime smiled knowingly and tried again to prompt the tall, white-haired jounin before him: "Ho, Kakashi-kun? You are quiet today. No witty comments to amuse this old man?"

In answer, Kakashi wiped out his erotic book and started reading. Several exclamations of disbelief and anger were silenced by the loud and hearty chuckles from the Sandaime's throat.

"No?" asked the laughing Hokage. "That's alright. If not, then let's continue with our little discussion. I believe we were confering about the suitable sensei for Team 4."

Hokage was sitting on a simple throne carved from hard and durable oak wood, its only decorations intricate glyphs, symbols and kanji colored in bright hue of fiery red. A small, square table was set before him. It was of a far more beautiful and remarkable object, work of a master carpenter. On its lacquered surface stood an ancient artifact, a viewing ball which looked as if it had existed for centuries. As, Sandaime Hokage knew, it likely had. It was one of his most prized possessions, and it was with this object that he knew almost everything that happened in Konohagakure, much to the dismay of all around him. Next to the ancient artifact, lied several scrolles made of fine paper. Hokage was holding one opened in his hands when Kakashi had first entered the chamber through thick, reinforced doors. On the either side of Hokage's throne seat stood the secretive and fearsome Anbu, two on each side of Hokage. They were wrapped in long, black cloaks, with bone-white animal masks hiding their faces. They were silent, almost resembling ethereal spectres of the dead in their rigid postures and constant quiet. Chosen at relatively early age and put through long and rigorous special training, they held a definitive edge over the most ordinary shinobi. The elite assassins and master combatants, the Anbu served as Konoha's most trusted guardians and fighters, and were almost exclusively sent on only the deadliest of assigments.

Before the Hokage and the four Anbu, stood a few dozen of the newest jounin sensei. Only those selected as the sensei of the potential new generation of genin were present. They consisted of men of mostly younger age, with only a few women added to the mix. The jounin, all of them from first to last dangerous ninja, were those shinobi who had passed countless tests, skirmishes, missions and dangers and had climbed through the shinobi ranks of their homeland until they have reached, after the title of kage, the highest ordinary position of ninja military organizations. They were often considered to have become masters of ninja art. This, while not true, showed just how much they were respected and highly regarded. The great majority of the jounin present wore military vests of forest green characteristic for Hi no Kuni and had clothes in dark tones, colors ranging from brown and dark green to black and gray. They carried various weapons and shinobi tools with them inside the spaceous room, an occurrence that would be very strange and curious to any number of civilians and a example of folly to shinobi of any other nation.

However, such was the unique practice in the shinobi nation of Konoha. It was this calculated show of trust as well as others of its kind, along with the Konoha's one of a kind philosophy that bred fierce loyalty, warm comradeship and non-bending steadfastness that the shinobi of Konoha were famous for.

After glancing shortly around the room, Kakashi concetrated his lone visible eye on his _Icha Icha_ book. He disliked long meetings. Especially those that concerned him as a jounin-sensei. Although he would never admit it to anyone else, deep inside of himself he always felt a sharp pang od dissappointment and sorrow whenever he failed his newest team after deeming them unworthy. So, each new year brought only new pains to Kakashi's heart. Pains, that Kakashi had had enough. He had tried to convince Hokage not to nominate him for a sensei, but time after time, Sandaime stubbornly refused.

_"A shinobi of your skill and power must pass over his knowledge. To do otherwise would be a waste that Konoha could not handle. Not now. I am certain Kakashi-kun, that some children would eventually meet your expectations. This, you can trust me."_

_"Somehow, I doubt that, Hokage-sama."_

Neither he, nor the Hokage had changed their opinion since the last time he had tried to persuade Sandaime not to give him a new team. He then returned to his, his ears listening to the conversation in the chamber in case something happened. He had just finished the next to lst chapter when the last sentence of the aged Hokage forced his one eye wide open.

"Well, since that's settled, let us go on to the next team. Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. _Kakashi's team _..."

Sandaime felt a certain morbid humor at Kakashi's expense, as the gangly one-eyed jounin stared with a petrified expression on his face.

"_What?_" Kakashi managed to somehow utter through his lips.

"Your new team Kakashi. Team 7." answered the somber leader of Komohagakure.

Kakashi felt like a breeze could knock him over. His thoughts swirled in his head without order or form. Quickly, he composed himself and uproarisly thought:

'_He's giving me them?! Sensei's legacy and the last of the Uchiha? Shit, I forgot that they also graduated this year!_

_How on earth did I get them?' _ But Kakashi had his doubts. While being one of the most skilled of Konoha shinobi alive, Kakashi was also trusted by Sandaime and the elder Hokage valued his opinion. It was a form of ultimate trust that he was given the position of sensei of both the Konoha's jinchuuriki and the Uchiha survivor. He was also the only one able to properly teach the Uchiha, or at least as far as Sharingan was concerned. Each of them by themselves were huge problems. Put together, they were one so great a problem that it was even tiring to think of it. Then he remembered the Sandaime's stubborness when he practicaly begged him not to nominate him as a sensei any longer. _'So that's what he had had planned all along, eh? He should have warned me ...'_

Kakashi's thoughts were stopped by Hokage's solemn words as he spoke:

"We will speak further about this after the meeting, Kakashi."

The ancient, bittersweet smile on Sandaime's face and the understanding in his eyes relaxed Kakashi immensely, who found himself nodding. He started glancing around the room and concetrating on anything else except his new tenure as the sensei of Team 7. Sandaime noticed this, and just gravely shook his head and then continued in a more normal voice:

"Now, on with the teams. Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba …"

* * *

Several hours later, Kakashi was silently standing in the Hokage's somewhat small and cozy office where they have gone after the meeting had ended. For once, he wasn't reading his perverted novel. Too much was on his mind to even pretend that he was reading the book. Instead, he was staring at the cream-painted walls, trying to come to the terms with his new responsibility. Sandaime watched him for several moments, then quietly said:

"Kakashi, you know, or at least suspect why are you hear. We need to discuss your new position in greater detail. Now before you say anything, I want you to know that you were the only one I could trust with something like this."

"Why" asked Kakashi, his tone and face unnaturally blank.

"You see, Kakashi, the true reason why is three-fold and in no way simple. The first reason, it is because of Naruto. You know the lengths I have gone to protect him and aid him in any way I can. Sadly, I have accommplished little, so very little. You might have heard, or even know, how is he treated. You also know how _should_ he be treated. You may have heard that he is a quite spirited boy, one full of energy, energy which he uses for his pranks. I believe you may have saw the last one. Also, by now I think that everyone has heard about his dream of replacing me" said Hokage with a little grin on his face.

Kakashi had to smile. The monument joke had been quite hilarious. And the boy's dream, while being an ambitious one, was also an admirable one. Seeing Kakashi's nod and smile Sandaime continued :

"He appears to be a person that never broods or is depressed, despite his many failures, disappointments and the harsh life he had led. He appears to always smile and laugh, and that the villagers' glares don't affect him. The problem is Kakashi, it _only appears_ to be so. What he wears is a mask, a mask not perfect but believable enough. And nobody seems to notice this. No one except me and perhaps Umino Iruka, one of the chuunin-sensei who work at the Academy. He is quite fond of Naruto, so much that their relationship is becoming like that of an elder and younger brother. I am afraid nobody except me and Iruka sees Naruto's mask. I am agraif that nobody except us sees it because nobody else cares. The only ones left who are at least a little friendly to him are the holders of a nearby ramen stand called Ichiraku, ran by father and daughter. Naruto is hurting deep inside and no one cares. I am afraid what will become of him if this continues much longer. His pain may become hatred and rage and he might start becoming a beast that villagers falsely accuse him to be. They don't understand that they themselves are creating the demon. I couldn't live with myself if his blue clear eyes become the demonic red of the Kyuubi. He might be stronger then that, or his hope and dream might preserve him, but even the kindest and best of humans have their limits. He needs help, Kakashi, very much so."

Kakashi was deeply troubled by this. He sometimes saw the kid on the streets, but every time he saw him he was satisfied to see him strong and laughing. Now it seems that he also was fooled. Sandaime continued:

"Second, Uchiha Sasuke. Out of all young men in whole Konoha, he alongside Naruto worries me the most. The fate had been cruel to him, very much so. To have his entire clan killed, including his father and mother, by the very person he admired most in the world, and then mind tortured by that same person ... it was beyond devastating for him. It shattered both his mind and heart. His mind mostly recovered … heart not so. The only thing that matters to him now ais vengeance … vengeance and the power to achieve that vengeance. He is cold, anti-social, brooding and often arrogant and insulting to his peers. I don't want another Orochimaru being created before my very eyes and me not doing anything to stop it." Sandaime concluded, his face set in stone and voice hard as steel.

Kakashi stood quiet for some time before asking:

"What about the girl, Haruno Sakura ?"

Sandaime smiled beningly: "Sakura is a bright young child, with a normal past and more or less happy childhood. While her knowledge is good, her practical skills are rather bad. She also has some amorous feelings for Sasuke, which he doesn't return. On further note, Naruto has a crush on her, which she doesn't return because of her feelings for Sasuke. It would be quite an amusing love triangle actually, if one wouldn't know the pasts of Naruto and Sasuke." said Sandaime chuckling and shooking his head,

"And the third part of the real reason for me to train them ?"

"The third reason is that you are the only one both skilled enough and connected with them enough to be their sensei. The task that I entrust to you is of great importance to Konoha. I ask you to make tremendous shinobi of them, since the time _will_ come when a jinchuuriki and last loyal Uchiha will be ours aces in the sleeve in case of war and any other crisis and they would be pressured to become Konoha's finest weapons. I told you their problems, I want you to help them with those problems, I want you to teach them how to be human again and how to mature, how to build or rebuild their lives, in essence to guide all three of them. And finally, I ask you to teach them how to care after one another, let them be the siblings that not one of them has. After all of this had been said, do you now understand fully your assignment? Do you agree to be the sensei of Team 7?"

Something pulled at Kakashi's attention and he turned his sight upon the wall behind the Hokage. There stood portraits of the past leaders of Konoha. He felt their eyes on his face, none more keenly than the eyes of his own sensei and hero of Konoha, Yondaime Hokage. Suddenly, without any doubt or reconsideration, Kakashi knew his answer.

Kakashi eye was deathly serious and wide open as he locked it with Hokage's wise and ancient ones.

"Yes." said Kakashi, all of his determination poured into that one single word.

A large smile spread on Hokage's face as he answered:

"Good, they will be expecting you tomorrow at 9 o' clock."

* * *

As the duster hit him on his head after being courteous enough to only be late two hours instead of three, Kakashi couldn't help but become really annoyed as he watched the obnoxious blond falling to the floor laughing. Watching as the blond goofball called Naruto continued to shake with laughter, and the pink girl as she quite unconvincingly tried to apologize for her teammate's 'attrocius behaviour' and the silent boy watching him with dumbfounded disappointment Kakashi also couldn't help but develop a large tick on his right temple. He forced his voice to say as neutral as possible as he said :

"Well, my first impression of you is … _that I hate you_."

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you like it. If not, tell me what's wrong and review! Oh, and this isn't going to be a yaoi story.


	2. The first lesson

Disclaimer : The boring stuff

**Disclaimer : The boring stuff. I neither own nor probably will ever own Naruto series. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

Note: This chapter has been edited.

Chapter 2: The First Lesson

In a small clearing in the center of the forest, stood a tall, white-haired man deep in thought. Before him sat three younger figures, each of them eating various food. The adult figure turned its stare towards the glaring sun, which stood high in the sky at its peak, and then turned his single uncovered eye to gaze at his new students.

Kakashi inwardly sighed with no small amount relief. They had passed the test! Barely, but they had regardless passed it . However, he couldn't help but be somewhat disappointed with his new students. Each of them had extremely obvious problems and gaps in both shinobi and behaviour skills. Take for instance, one Uzumaki Naruto. A famous prankster known for his good abilities in stealth and trap designing, so much so that he occasionally escaped and even tricked chuunin who would pursue him after some of the nastier or humiliating pranks. And what did Naruto do? Did he try to outwit him, ambush him or think of a way to defeat a clearly superior foe? No! He throws caution to the wind and challenges a _jounin_ to one-on-one match. It was a sign of stupidity that staggered Kakashi with its size. Not only that, but Naruto seemed to lose almost all of his creativity when fighting. He would simply create as many shadow clones as possible and lead a straight assault towards his opponent, all the while hoping that the numbers and his own determination would prevail.

'_Well, at least he knows how to fight'_ thought Kakashi grumpily. That much couldn't be said for Sakura. She had bookish knowledge and perfect chakra control, as her student profile had stated. However, she lacked any other skills shinobi needed, other skills that the Academy was supposed to teach her. Other skills that her profile, as well as the teachers of the Ninja Academy who were responsible for putting it together, had affirmed. During the 'bell test' she had _actually fainted,_ because of a _simple, low-level_ illusion. She had been by far the greatest disappointment; however it was still Naruto who had been bound to the middle stump. It had been a gamble on Kakashi's part, one which actually had worked out for the best.

'_And as for Sasuke …' _Kakashi heaved a large sigh. Sasuke cared nothing for anyone and anything. He was talented alright, but not nearly so as to justify his arrogance that exceeded that of Naruto. After all, Naruto was hardly truly arrogant. Sasuke, on the other hand, had _an actual _aura hanging around him, one proclaiming his _'superiority'_. He reminded Kakashi of his younger, far more foolish and despicable self. Sasuke also seemed to posses a cold indifference to the well-being of people around him, and an ongoing disinterest for other persons' feelings and opinions. Fortunately, he'd expected something similar to that, only not on _so high_ level. Again he inwardly sighed. _'Something that I've been doing far too many times in these past two days'_, Kakashi thought with annoyance. He also had a sinking feeling that it would probably become another habit of his. Putting back that fear at the back of his head, Kakashi watched as his students finished their lunch that he had left in bento boxes.

After they have finished their meal, Team 7 heard their new sensei clear his throat and say in his distinctive laid-back voice, "Well, since we are a real team now, I want us to reintroduce ourselves yet again."

Seeing Sakura and Naruto opening their mouths, likely to complain, he quickly added, "I know what you are going to say. Yes, we had already introduced ourselves earlier, but since I didn't expect you to pass, we obviously hadn't had a _real _introduction. Well, I think I will go first, as I had told the least amount about myself this morning. Also, do note that I will ask you some questions, some that you will _have to_ answer, like them or not. Otherwise, you will get a really nasty surprise ... "

Only grunts could be heard from the sitting children, as they impatiently waited their teacher to begin. They were clearly dissatisfied, and while none of them was particularly happy with their sensei's announcement, the newly promoted genin still couldn't force themselves to disobey their dangerous teacher.

"Well, as you all know, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I like to read and watch works of art, such as the renowned Icha-Icha series. I also like dogs, salt-fried saury, drinking sake during celebrations, bathing in famous Baniakura public baths and many other little things that you will probably discover during these several following years. I dislike Iwa ninja, betrayers and anyone calling me old because of my hair. A warning for the future, who ever calls my _silver _hair gray or _white_, _will pay. _Am I understood?"

After being met with three hasty nods, Kakashi continued, "As for my dreams … I didn't have any at all, well, until now. But now that I am your jounin-sensei, my dream is to do everything in my power to aid all three of you in any way I can, and to help you achieve your dreams."

The genin stared at their suprising sensei, and couldn't help put smile. Naruto positively beamed, while even Sasuke's lips curved for a moment before his face returned to their customary scowl.

"Well, that's enough about me. Now, Naruto, I believe it's your turn."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Sandaime-jiisan and pranking. I also _adore _ramen. It is the food of the gods! I dislike persons who judge people without getting to know them, self-centered bastards and the colour white. My hobbies are training, pranking, eating ramen at Ichiraku and listening to Jii-san's stories. My dream is to become Hokage, and to surpass all of them before me!"

Sasuke snorted while Sakura kept her thoughts to herself, _'A snowball in fires of hell has more chance of surviving than does Naruto's dream have of actually becoming reality.'_ Kakashi meanwhile nodded and said with a smile visible underneath his mask:

"Well, that's certainly a dream worth striving for, Naruto. I will do my best to help you with it." At Kakashi's words, Naruto's face brightened even further. Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and motioned him to speak.

"Okay, Sasuke, your turn."

"All of you already know my name. I like acquiring new jutsu and learning anything that could help me become stronger. I dislike being held back, stagnation and people who distract me with foolish things. I also dislike many other things … My _ambition_ is to kill a certain individual and to revive my clan."

Sakura, and to a lesser extent Naruto, both looked slightly uneasy about their teammate's short monologue. Kakashi merely thought worriedly _'It is just as Sandaime-sama and I feared. He is concentrated so much on his revenge that he cares about no one or nothing that could stand in his way on his quest to become more powerful. I will have to change that, and the sooner, the better. Otherwise ...'_ Kakashi quickly hid the shudders he felt at those possibilities. _He,_ _as much as the Sandaime_, _didn't_ _want_ another Orochimaru formed under his very nose.

Retaining his iron self-control in the outside world, Kakashi merrily continued, "And finally, you Sakura. Let's hear it."

"Ahem ... well, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like reading, flowers, cats, Sasuke-kun and many other things. I dislike Ino, Naruto and anyone who stands in between me and my love. I also don't like bullies and chores. I don't have any real hobbies except reading books and going on walks in Konoha's parks. My dream is … well … it's a secret!"

Naruto looked hurt while Sasuke looked _almost_ uncomfortable.

'_A typical teenage girl with a crush.'_ thought Kakashi tiredly. _'Kami, I am too old to deal with that silly kind of stuff.'_

"Okay, then. I am going to ask you some questions. Please remember that you have to answer them..._truthfully_."

Hearing annoyed grumbles, Kakashi asked his first question, "Naruto, why do you hate the colour white?"

Interested, the other two children waited as Naruto grew unusually quiet.

Naruto was silent for a few moments, then sighed and answered, "It ... it just represents to me pain ... and death."

'_Hmmm. That's interesting albeit not very suprising. White would remind him of hospitals, which a person like him would only assossiate with pain._

Kakashi nodded understandingly and asked again: "Ahhh … and why do you want to be the Hokage?"

A fierce exclamation from Naruto suprised him, as well as Sasuke and Sakura who had been carefully listening to Naruto's uncommonly silent voice.

"To prove that I'm not a nobody! To prove that I will be someone important, someone who can be respected and not ignored! So that everyone will have to acknowledge my existance! And … to protect everyone else from suffering … the way I did." finished Naruto his speech, his voice reduced to whispers at the very end. Sakura stared with confusion at Naruto, while Sasuke had a gleam of curiosity in his eyes, curiosity which he soon forcibly suffocated.

Kakashi nodded and then turned to Sasuke.

"That will be enough." Naruto just blankly nodded at Kakashi's sentence, not even properly registering it. "Sasuke, tell me, what do you like to eat?"

Hush stretched as all present stared at Sasuke until he replied in slightly confused and irritated voice, " ... tomatoes."

Naruto soon snapped out from his reverie by the sudden silence and chuckled when he heard Sasuke's answer, his good humor slowly returning. '_He actually likes to eat something?'_. Sakura on the other hand, quickly committed this fact to memory.

"And … Sasuke, who killed your clan?"

Utter silence reigned, as all three of genin turned to gaze at Kakashi. Sasuke could feel his blood boil, his anger mixing with confusion and suprise, _'How can he not know?! He's a jounin for Kami's sake! He must know, Itachi is one of Konoha's most famous missing-nin, present in every bingo-book! Then why the hell is he asking me this?'_

"Why do you ask?" said Sasuke menacingly. "It's impossible that you don't already know, so why?" Kakashi stared impassively at Sasuke's wrathful face, and then answered calmly and evenly.

"I do already know. But your teammates don't."

"That doesn't concern them at all! It's my life, not theirs! They have no reason _nor_ right to know." raged Sasuke before Kakashi's cool and collected voice cut him off like a knife.

"On the _contrary_, Sasuke. _They do_. They are your teammates, and even if they weren't, the identity of the murderer is not a secret. They could easily find out. I merely wanted to make sure that they heard it from your mouth, and not from somebody else's. Wouldn't you prefer it that way?"

Sasuke gnashed his teeth as he tried to control himself. Then with all of his willpower he slowly forced himself to be calm.

In an icy cold voice he answered, "Fine. The whole Uchiha clan, down to every man, woman and child, including my family; was killed by Uchiha Itachi, my elder ... _brother_."

The word 'brother' carried a harsh undertone and Sasuke spat it out as a curse. Both Naruto and Sakura were horrified. Twin expressions of sympathy and shock were on their faces.

Spotting their faces Sasuke viciously snarled, "I don't need your pity! I don't need _anyone's pity_! So stop looking at me like that!"

Kakashi, watching this, merely shook his head. _'It had to be done. They would have never connected if that stood between them whole the time. And now they know.' _

Kakashi waited some time to let Sasuke calm down and others to take it all in, before calling to Sakura, "Sakura, why do you dislike Naruto? He's your teammate from now on, and I think he deserves to know why."

"He's annoying, loud and stupid. He makes lame jokes and is always focusing only on his stupid pranks! And he is always screaming my ears off with his shouts 'Sakura-chan!'. Also, he always distracts me from talking with Sasuke-kun!"

If Naruto looked hurt before, he now looked heart-broken.

After several moments some of his grief turned to anger and he practically growled, "Okay then. I won't distract you anymore from your _'precious'_ Sasuke, _Sakura_."

"Good! You do that!" she responded right back at Naruto also somewhat angrily. However, why was she angry when Naruto finally stopped pestering her, she didn't know.

'_That … didn't go over too well. I didn't think that Sakura would feel so much animosity towards Naruto. Hmmm ... it is cruel of me thinking her reaction a relatively good thing, but at least Naruto won't be burdened with a meaningless crush anymore. However, it may complicate the team dynamics for a while … Well, I'll have to make it up to Naruto later. As for Sakura … I have to do something about her crush too. A teenage girl obsession has no place in a kunoichi's life. Also something must be done to temper Sasuke' obsession with vengeance.'_

"Oh, Sakura, one more question. Has anyone in your family ever been a shinobi?" asked Kakashi Sakura, who answered with confusion and trepidation.

"No, I'm the first one."

_'In other words, it's up to me to make sure she becomes dedicated to shinobi arts.'_ Kakashi sighed yet again and started steeling himself for months to come.

"Right. Well, then, listen up, you three. Tomorrow will be our first training as Team 7. I will tell you about your skills as shinobi then. But I have one thing to tell you now. It may be _the most important thing _I ever tell you. You may have wondered why I asked you questions that you had to answer or why you had to reintroduce yourselves. The truth is it wasn't for my sake. It was for yours and your teammates' sakes. There is a known fact in Konoha, an unwritten shinobi law if you will. It goes like this: _**'The members of the same team are family. They are like a small pack of wolves, bound together with unbreakable bonds, like a single entity.' **_You will eventually learn that this saying at least, is very true. You may not believe it now, Sasuke" said Kakashi to the Uchiha due to his apparent disbelief, "but someday you will. And that day, isn't so far off. Trust me on that one! Now, you may go home. Be right here tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp. Oh and eat breakfast this time. That means you too, Sakura! We have much to do."

* * *

AN: If anyone has any questions or tips, tell me. Also, I won't be bashing Sakura, or anybody else, if anyone is worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : The boring stuff. I neither own nor probably will ever own Naruto series. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **I am not responsible for anything that I may or may not do, so that I would become the next owner of Naruto franchise insert innocent grin

Chapter 3 : The beginning of training

Tomorrow, at 7 o' clock, the three rookie genin were standing before the three stumps form yesterday's exam. This time, all three of them had eaten breakfast that morning. However, there was no sound to be heard. Even Naruto, usually loud, was silent. The still and silence started to slowly get to Sakura. She wasn't used to quiet, nor did she particularly liked it. It reminded her of her worst days of childhood. After trying to talk to Sasuke several times, during which he remain unresponsive, she decided to talk to Naruto without taking any particular heed to the yesterday's events.

"Hey, Naruto, when do you think Kaka …"

Naruto's cold interruption cut her off :

"Stop talking to me, Sakura-san. I am not interested in anything you have to say."

Vaguely hurt by his cold retort and by his dropping of –chan suffix, as well as being a little angry she replied :

"Look, Naruto, just because I …"

"As I said, _Sakura, _stop trying to talk to me. Talk to your _'precious'_ Sasuke-kun for a change"

'_Fine ! If that idiot doesn't want to talk to me, then great ! Like a moron like him has anything interesting to say .'_

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think Kakashi-sensei will teach us ?"

Sasuke merely uttered a non-commiting shrug, but in her desire to fill the silence Sakura asked yet again :

"So, do you like to eat anything with tomatoes ?"

Yet again, Sasuke ignored her. The next half an hour, no matter what questions she asked Sasuke, or how much she tried to speak with Naruto, both of her male teammates ignored her. It was half an hour later, that Sakura found the outlet for her frustration in the form of her sensei.

A scream from Sakura, a snort from Naruto and a glare from Sasuke met Kakashi as he appeared.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI !!! You are late !"

"Ma, maaa, Sakura, don't shout so much. You see, I met a group of little kids whose balloon got stuck on a 30-meter tree and I …"

"Liar ! There are no 30-meter trees inside of city of Konoha. The highest tree is the one with 18 meters and it is located in Shodaime's park, on completely other side of Konoha."

"Well, yes. Anyway, we have to get down to serious matters. I told you yesterday that I would today announce your weaknesses and strengths as shinobi. You, Naruto, have one of the worst chakra control I have even. Your taijutsu is sloppy and slow, and you don't use your head while fighting. Those are your weaknesses. Your strengths lie in your huge chakra reserves and unpredictability. Sakura, your chakra levels are horribly low, and you don't know how to release a low-level genjutsu even with your good chakra control. Your stealth is lacking, as is your physical constitution. Your strengths are the before mentioned chakra control and academic knowledge. Sasuke, your taijutsu and ninjutsu are good, as is your stealth. Nonetheless, they all can be improved. Also, you are over-confident and narrow-minded in a fight. Those qualities very often lead to defeat. A good shinobi never underestimates his opponent, nor does he overestimates his own abilities. Each one of you lacks quite a few things they need to have before they can be called good shinobi."

Naruto wore a scowl, while Sasuke had a nasty sneer on his face. Sakura meanwhile, was the very image of depression.

"You all have your own shortcomings, but so do the rest of the shinobi. Everybody has a flaw. The shortcomings that _you_ have will be corrected in time. I will help you there, and aid you in anyway I can. I had promised to make you strong, and so I shall. However, you won't get stronger without diligent hard work, and without working on your flaws. You'll need tenacity and determination. So, the question is, will you work hard for your goals ? Will you put your heart, mind and soul to the end of getting better ? So, what is your answer ?

Kakashi's question was met with three matching expressions. Naruto's determined, Sasuke' grim and Sakura's firm voices were united in a single, decisive shout :

Yes !

Kakashi smiled and squinted happily.

"Good. Let the training begin ! We'll start with increasing your physical strength and your body's efficiency and performance . You know those pre-training exercises they teach you at the academy ? Do them. After that, all three of you, I want 60 pushups, 100 sit-ups and 75 leg-ups.

In a little over then 30 minutes, all three of them were done.

"Okay, two minutes rest, then again."

The next following three hours, Kakashi had them do many and various exercises for different body parts with a rest every twenty minutes, each lasting a minute or two. After the end of it, Sakura couldn't lift herself up from the ground while Sasuke was also hard-pressed to move. Naruto, on the other hand, while being quite winded, was still capable of standing straight. Sasuke, seeing the 'dead-last' almost unaffected, pushed himself up to his feet and forced himself to stand.

Kakashi inwardly smirked quite maliciously _'We are going to have __**a lot of fun**__ these following several months, he he he'_

"Excellent, you three. Now rest and then we go to run some laps around Konoha."

Sakura loudly groaned, while both Naruto and Sasuke were distinctly unhappy with the prospects of running laps around Konoha.

Seeing their expression, Kakashi's smirk only widened.

"Now, now, kids. Remember, no pain, no gain."

"Easy for him to say." Naruto grumbled.

Team 7 spent the next following three weeks working hard on their endurance and strength. From morning till dusk, they would exercise, lift and carry rocks, swim, climb, run and once they even had to jump across the rocks scattered all over a river that led to a waterfall. Luckily, nobody had lost his/her balance and fell into the river. Sasuke, initially far behind Naruto in terms of stamina and endurance; had greatly improved and was quickly closing the gap between himself and Naruto. Or he would have, if Naruto hadn't improved almost just as much. While Sasuke had the stamina close to a rookie chuunin now, Naruto easily had the stamina of a jounin. Sakura meanwhile, had benefited the most. She had been forced to abandon her diet and eat normally so that she could keep up with Kakashi's harsh rhythm. While she wasn't even close in terms of stamina to Sasuke, and even further from Naruto's insane endurance, she was on the level of an average genin, which was much better then her former level of being almost a civilian, when she was among the worst of academy students at physical fitness. Unfortunately however, Kakashi's students hadn't improved as much socially. Naruto and Sakura were still not speaking to each other, while Sasuke was unsocial as ever.

It was after those two weeks that Kakashi decided that they had enough exercising for now.

"Okay, I am satisfied how far all of you have progressed. Because of that, I decided that it is time for us to start taking missions."

Seeing and hearing his student's happy exclamations, with even Sasuke wearing a satisfied smirk, Kakashi had to eye-smile. _'Pity that their happiness will stop to last when they found out just what kind of missions will they perform. Well, it's all part of becoming a shinobi.'_

"On another hand, I will test each of you in weapon-throwing skills. If you need work in them, we will reserve the afternoons after the missions for trainings so we could make you better at it. We will also keep doing an exercise or two in the mornings, along with an occasional lap around Konoha or a short swim in a lake, just to keep up your physical fitness."

As Kakashi had thought, none of his students was particularly happy when they discovered that they would be performing D-rank missions, or as the collective society of Konoha's genin called them, 'chores'. After their first mission, which consisted of running errands for a retired weaver who had unnatural love of cats, the members of team 7 were in a quite foul mood. Seeing this, Kakashi immediately ordered them to run laps around Konoha until they 'cooled off'. He had no intention of giving deadly weapons to a group of psychotic, angry brats. No matter how cute his students were normally, they turned into terrifying monsters when in a truly bad temper.

Later that afternoon, he took them to a special designed training area that was a perfect spot for practicing the use of various weapons.

"Listen up. I want each of you to throw ten weapons at the targets there, five kunais and five shurikens."

Kakashi pointed to targets that were attached to trees 20 meters away.

Naruto grinned cockily :

"Piece of cake ! I'll go first."

He took a step forward, and threw 5 kunai in quick succession without much aiming. Out of 5 thrown, 4 hit the tree but only one was even near the center of the target.

"Hmmm. Let's see you throw shuriken."

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei."

This time, Naruto aimed a little longer but was rewarded with better scores, although not by much. All of his shurikens hit the target, while yet again only one was near the target.

"I am feeling generous today, so I'll give you a 5 out of ten for kunai, and 6 for shuriken.

"What ? I shot better then that !"

"Actually, no. You wasted one kunai, and only one was even near the center of the target. As for shuriken, you were better there as you didn't waste any of them, but the rest was the same result. After I valuate Sasuke and Sakura, I'll return back to you."

Naruto frowned and muttered under his breath.

"Okay, Sakura, now you."

"Hai !"

Sakura, determined to do better than Naruto, also being jealous because of Naruto's enormous stamina, took one big breath and then quickly threw first shuriken, and then kunai.

"Well, you did better then Naruto at least."

Out of five shuriken, all five hit the target, also 3 of them hit the center. Out of kunai, one missed completely but two hit near dead center.

"What I am going to give you ? Let's see …. Aha … 8 for shuriken and 6 for kunai."

Sakura's face brightened while Naruto's darkened.

"And finally, you Sasuke. Let's see it."

"Hn." Said Sasuke confidently as he marched so that he could stand in line with his target. In a few seconds, all of his kunai hit the center or very near center, while 4 out of the shuriken hit the center with only one piercing the outer rim.

"Well, you did the best. You get a 10 for kunai and 9 for shuriken."

Sasuke smirked widely.

"See that, idiot ? That's how you throw weapons ."

If possible, Naruto's face even further darkened until it resembled a stormy dark cloud.

"Now, now Sasuke. No gloating. Well, Naruto, since you are the one with the worst score, I guess that means I'll help you first. Let's start from the basics. Namely, how to hold different weapons and how to correctly throw them. You two, listen to this also ! I'll tell you some stuff that they don't teach you at the academy. So, a kunai is held like this, but there are other various grips that you can …"

The following week, Kakashi taught his students all that he knew about the basic shinobi weapons, kunai and shuriken. He also mentioned some other tools that shinobi can use, like wires and smoke bombs, but he mainly sticked to throwing weapons. He told them everything about them that he had learned under the tutelage of Yondaime, as well as what he learned during his days in Anbu. He showed them various grips, ways to throw weapons, how to hold them and use them effectively. He also taught them how to hit dead centers without aiming long and how to fire accurately in rapid succession. Now both Naruto and Sakura could hit 10 out of 10, with Sakura being still somewhat better and of surer hand. Sasuke meanwhile, had achieved his long-lasting desire of being capable to hit every target of a special exercise area located in woods outside of Uchiha clan compound. He had dreamed of being capable of doing that ever since he saw Itachi do it with ease. While he finally succeeded in doing it, it still wasn't with ease of his elder brother. That however didn't anger Sasuke. After all, before he was first trained by Kakashi in weapons, he never succeeded in hitting every target on center. Now, however after Kakashi's lesson on kunai and shuriken, he could. Finally feeling that he was doing something worthwhile, Sasuke was in a great mood the following few days despite the dreaded D rank missions. His teammates were quite surprised to see him so pleased about something.

'_Well, I had increased their physical power, as well as their skills in weapons. I think it's high time for a chakra control exercise. And after that, I'll have to see if I can get them a C-rank mission. They'll need it for some real experience.'_

AN : Well, that's the chapter 3. I think that this was a rather quick update. Also, I BEG of you ! Read and review ! Read and review. And once again, READ and REVIEW ! That's all for now, see you till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : The boring stuff. I neither own nor probably will ever own Naruto series. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **Does anyone know any real mind-controller ? I need to be taught by one so I could finally own the Naruto franchise insert mad laugh here

Chapter 4 : Preparations for the mission

The day after, Kakashi informed his team that he will start teaching them how to survive in wilderness, as well as the basics of camp making, tracking and hiding.

"We have to cover this before we are both able _and_ allowed to perform C rank and higher missions. I trust that all of you are tired of D-ranks. Or am I wrong ?"

Angry mutters answered him.

'I thought so. Well, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can do the more interesting missions. So let's get down to it !"

For 7 days, Kakashi taught his students in the vital skills of survival during field missions. However, his students proved to be a constant source of frustration. It was only with inhuman persistence that he finally taught Naruto patience so that he could track decently, Sakura how to ignore filth and hide properly and Sasuke how to 'reduce himself' to building campsites. Not truly sure that the trio learned their lessons, he nevertheless decided to ask Hokage for a C-rank mission. _'After all, they would benefit more fully from practice in an actual forest several days distanced from a town.'_

However, when he did ask the Hokage for a C rank, the old man only replied that it was still early and promptly gave them an another D rank mission. Disappointed, Kakashi decided that it was high time to teach his students a chakra exercise so that they would grow more adept at efficiently using their chakra. And they were in dire need of greater control. Sakura not so much, but Sasuke and Naruto needed as much practice in control as they could get. And he had a perfect chakra exercise ready for the fresh genins.

"Today, I'll teach you how to climb trees." Announced Kakashi cheerfully the day after the end of lessons in tracking and stealth.

8 hours later …

"They are still at it ?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe those two ! I finished that exercise in half an hour ! How can they not do something so simple !?"

Kakashi, having heard and replayed this particular part of conversation with Sakura several times this day, thus greatly annoyed, settled for a biting remark :

"Well, I guess it has to do with your chakra levels. The more chakra you have, the harder it is. So I guess that you have a seventh of Sasuke's chakra, and I won't even try to measure how much more chakra Naruto has than you. Your chakra levels are not even completely equal to that of an average genin."

Sakura, hearing this, immediately stopped complaining and looked somewhat humbled. _'Good, I couldn't take anymore whining.'_ While Kakashi realized somewhere deep inside himself that he was somewhat harsh with his only female student, he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. _'She is a kunoichi, it's time for her to grow up.' _But, after several minutes after his burst of anger, he found himself feeling somewhat guilty. Seeing Sakura's still somewhat sad face, he told her :

"Listen, Sakura, don't worry about having so little chakra. You have improved greatly since you graduated from the academy. Your chakra has increased at least six-fold. And it will continue to increase if you continue training hard. I am sure that right now, you are stronger then Ino." said Kakashi and then eye-smiled.

Sakura, hearing this, immediately brightened.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. Say, should I give some pointers to Sasuke-kun and Naruto ?"

"Sure. As long as they want it. And they certainly do need it." _'And it will better their teamwork and friendship if they help each other.'_

It turned out that both of the boys refused Sakura's help. Naruto's unfriendly demeanor with Sakura hadn't changed in past several weeks so he uncaringly turned her down, while Sasuke was as prideful as ever and thought himself above the tips from a girl he considered weak. Sakura was quite hurt by their callous refusal and was both angry and exasperated with their still slow progress. Kakashi, seeing this, only face-palmed. _'Well, it seems that we have issues other then shinobi competence that we have to work on. It seems that me and the boys are going to have a long talk.'_

"Sakura, training for you is over, you can go back home."

"But what about _those two_ ?" asked Sakura pronouncing the last two words bitterly.

"Don't worry about them, Sakura. As soon as they finish, they and I are going to have a conversation concerning spurning one teammate's help."

One hour later, when the last vestiges of the day escaped, Sasuke and Naruto had completed their task and were feeling quite satisfied with themselves. That is, until they noticed their sensei's angry one-eyed glare. In a blink of an eye, he surrounded them both with wires and bound them to the nearest tree with cold harshness after making them collide with the named tree. When the two boys glared angrily at Kakashi and Naruto opened his mouth to shout, both were stopped cold by Kakashi's face that looked carved in stone.

"So." The word echoed sinisterly.

"So, you two. I want to hear explanation as to why you refused your teammates help and why you returned her helpfulness with insults ? You have hurt her, do you know that you two ? Or do you simply do not care, as it looks ?"

The two were quiet for several moments, then Sasuke said :

"I don't need her help. I don't need help of anyone as weak as her. Besides, she's a ninja, if she is hurt by a simple refusal what will she do when she is forced to actually fight or kill ?"

"You keep saying that she is weak Sasuke, but she had completed the chakra exercise far faster then you. If we were to measure strength by that, it would seem that she is much stronger then you."

Sasuke merely scowled.

"And what about you, Naruto ? You also think that she is weak ?"

"No. I just don't want _her_ help."

"Why not ?"

"I don't want help of anyone who considers me a moron. I don't want to owe _anything_ to _someone like that_."

Kakashi sighed and then released their binds.

"You free to go. However, in not so distant future, we'll have a long conversation about teamwork and relations between teammates. _All four of us_."

Naruto grumbled while Sasuke had his usual scowl on hi face. Kakashi shook his head _'What I am going to do with these tiring students of mine ? They cannot function as a platoon until they deal with their differences. I just hope that I can get rid of that harmful tension and foolish behavior tomorrow …Wait, I have a plan ! It could work, but I must work out some details. Yes, it could definitely work … '_

And with those thoughts in mind, Kakashi started to forge his clever plan. In the meantime, Naruto and Sasuke returned to their homes exhausted and at unease.

Tomorrow morning. Kakashi looked as all of his students arrived. He was, for the first time in over 13 years, early. Since he had taken up team 7 he had reduced his ordinary lateness to 'only' half an hour. Now, however, he had an important things to set in motion, and the survival of Team 7 depended on it. He observed the faces of his students. Naruto had an uneasy expression on his face which held a somewhat broody undertone. Sasuke's face was a cold mask while Sakura was trying her best to ignore her teammates. _'Yes,'_ thought Kakashi sadly _'The future of team 7 may very well depend on my plan whose first part must be set today.'_

"Since each and every one of you lacks ninjutsu proficiency, even you Sasuke, I have decided to teach all of you a jutsu so that you could increase your versatility and allow you to have more abilities at your disposal."

"A jutsu !? Great ! What is the jutsu, Kakashi-sensei, huh. ?"

Taking in his student's expectant faces, Kakashi slowly answered Naruto's question :

The jutsu I will teach you is a rather basic one, but then again you three are still only genins, rookie genins at that. You have to start small. The jutsu is a katon one, or otherwise known as fire style jutsu. It's called **"Katon, Fire Stream"** and can be used both in and out of combat. You can light a bonfire with it, or you can simple burn your enemies. It's a D rank jutsu, but if you put enough chakra in it, it becomes a C rank. But I am getting too far ahead, I should probably start by teaching you the basic facts of ninjutsu art. Most of it you probable heard in academy, but it won't hurt to hear it again and in a more focused and 'concentrated' lesson. You may also hear something new, something you will need later on in shinobi life. And you _will_ need to know these basic facts if you are ever to become a proper shinobi.

Sasuke looked disappointed by the jutsu Kakashi was going to teach them, but his expression said that he agreed to listen to his sensei's lesson, as it may give him an useful piece of knowledge. Sakura looked eager to both hear the theory lesson and to learn the basic fire jutsu, while Naruto was ready to endure the 'horrible agonies' that the lesson will give him, s long as he got to learn the new jutsu ! It didn't matter that it was a basic one, basic ones can also be very useful. Besides, this one looked very useful.

"Okay, here we go. We'll start from chakra. Chakra is an unique formation of energy that is created when the body energy, a vital force which is generated in the cells of living organisms, and the spiritual energy, the willpower and the force of mental fortitude, are combined.

Chakra is used in enormous varieties of situations. Without the ability to mold and harness chakra, which is the basis of all the jutsu we perform, shinobi wouldn't even _exist_ . Chakra can also be used to enhance the body's basic functions. For example, Kiri shinobi have the ability to reinforce their lungs with chakra so that they could stay far longer under water than humanly possible. Or you can simple use chakra to increase the speed and strength of your limbs and so on. Once created, chakra moves about the body to any of its 64 release (Chakra) points, utilizing a network of passages not unlike the circulatory system. Chakra is molded and manipulated by various means, out of which the hands seals are by far the most common ones. There are 12 ordinary hands seals, which respond to the 12 animals of the zodiac. However, there are more hand seals, but we won't go into those. Depending on the ratio in which physical and spiritual energy is mixed, different types of chakra can be formed. It can be elemental chakra, healing chakra, and ying and yang chakra. The chakra that interest us at the moment is the elemental chakra. It is used almost exclusively for ninjutsu. As the name says, elemental chakra is used to perform elemental jutsu. The elemental jutsu are divided into 5 known elemental natures : Fire, wind, lightning, earth, water. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, while there are some who posses two chakra affinities, and in _very and extremely rare cases_, _3 affinities_. Regardless of the affinity, every shinobi has the ability to perform jutsu of every common affinity. The only difference is the difficulty of learning and performing a jutsu that is not an affinity to said shinobi. Each element is both stronger and weaker against another. The order is fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, with each being weaker than the previous and stronger than the next. Water loops back into fire. For example, a lightning based attack would be very effective against an earth based defense, but easily countered by a wind user. However, if said lightning based attack has a substantial larger amount of chakra than the wind one, the lightning based one will prevail. Additionally, elemental techniques can be countered by techniques of the same element, provided the technique being countered is of equal or lesser power."

Kakashi paused there and gazed at his students. All of them, even Naruto, were carefully listening.

"Although I said that there are 5 elements, that isn't completely true. There are more elements, that are formed by combining the five common ones. However, not anybody can use these elements. Only those with a _kekkai genkai,_ a bloodline limit that enables the offspring of a certain line to use and have special abilities, can use them. The jutsus are divided in 6 ranks :

E rank : the jutsus that academy are teaching you, as well as certain minor jutsus that are used in making camp and other things outside of battle …

D rank : The genin jutsus

C rank : The upper genin to low chuunin jutsus.

B rank : Upper chuunin to low jounin jutsus.

A rank : Jounin jutsus.

S rank : Kage level jutsu. Almost every one of them is also a forbidden one, a kinjutsu.

Kinjutsu or "Banned techniques" are those jutsu from the three main categories which have been declared forbidden by the village Kage. This can be because of the toll it places on the ninja, or the evil nature of the technique used.

Well, that's enough for now, time to actually show you the jutsu."

Naruto and Sakura leaned forward in eagerness, while Sasuke remained impassive.

"Here are the hand-seals. Got them ? Good. Now practice doing them without molding chakra, and when you can perform them without pausing and quickly, tell me."

Almost immediately, Sasuke finished. He was quickly followed by Sakura, and finally, after 6 or 7 minutes, Naruto was satisfied with his hand-seals.

"Okay then. First, you convert your chakra to fire elemental chakra. Then, you mold it in a 'stream'. After that, you direct the 'stream' to your mouth and exhale it. It should exit your mouth as a stream of fire, hence the technique's name "**Katon, Fire Stream**". Bear in mind that the longitude and the size of the stream depends on the amount of chakra put in the jutsu. Try it."

Sasuke managed to create a decent stream in his first try, Sakura created a small stream that almost immediately failed while Naruto exhaled a huge cloud of smoke.

"Good work, Sasuke. Continue to practice and try to create streams of different size. Sakura, put more chakra into it and also practice. Naruto, you didn't transform your chakra completely. Try again."

After Naruto's second unsuccessful try, after which he created only more smoke, Kakashi decided to help more actively his student.

"Okay, Naruto, come here. Do you know what are you doing wrong ? No ? You put a large amount of chakra in the jutsu, but you don't transform _all_ of your chakra that you put into it. Now, try morphing your chakra longer and let's see what happens."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto with a determination in his eyes. After several more tries, Naruto finally succeded to create a fire stream, although it was an uncontrolled one. Because of that, Kakashi had to dodge to keep himself from burning.

Sasuke, watching all of this since he had 'mastered' the jutsu in his opinion, decided to voice his comment

"What a dobe. You can't even perform correctly a jutsu as easy as that ? You are disgrace to the shinobi name."

"Quiet." Kakashi's voice cut through Sasuke's voice like a sharp knife. He didn't like Sasuke's words or the tone in which they were delivered. They reminded him painfully of his own to Obito long time ago. Even the same disdain was seen on Sasuke's face as he insulted Naruto.

"Naruto, continue to practice. Sasuke, show me what did you do during the time I helped Naruto."

"Yes, sensei." Answered Naruto angrily, all the while glaring at Sasuke.

"Fine." said Sasuke somewhat grimly with an ugly sneer on his face.

After seeing that Sasuke, had indeed improved somewhat and had done what Kakashi had told him to do, the jounin-sensei of Team 7 turned to his only female student.

"What about you, Sakura ?"

"Okay, sensei. Here !" excitedly said Sakura, as she produced a thin, but steady stream of flame.

"Good. Now listen up, you three. I want you to practice this jutsu for an hour. Try creating smaller and bigger flames, shorter, longer, experiment with your new jutsu. After the one hour is up, we will hold a contest of a sorts. So, I recommend that you still practice, even if you think that you have 'mastered' it. Yes, that means you too, Sasuke. Well, what are you waiting for ? Begin !"

Kakashi patiently waited for an hour to pass, before he announced.

"Okay, time's up. Let's see how much have you improved. I will now hold two contests. One is to see who can produce a biggest stream, and the second who can the thinnest. The first contest measures your force, other your control. The winners will, as a reward, be taught a new C-rank jutsu. Understood ?"

"Yes !"

"Okay, let's get started. First contest is simple, just the thickest stream of fire you can."

"Hn. Easy. **Katon, Fire Stream** !" shouted Sasuke and produced a stream that was thick at least 50 cm. Sasuke, after seeing the size of it, just smirked.

"Not bad. Sakura ?"

"Yes, sensei." said a somewhat subdued Sakura. A thin stream that hadn't even 20 cm in width exited her mouth.

"It's okay, Sakura, you'll do better some other time. Practice some more. Now, Naruto, your turn."

Naruto was feeling nervous, but he shook it off and gathered as much of his chakra as he dared and concentrated with all of his power on creating fire chakra and molding it correctly. After several seconds, he finally thought that it was ready and yelled :

"**Katon ! Fire stream !" **and as soon as he said that, a huge stream left his mouth. It was at least as twice as big as that of Sasuke, maybe even more.

"So, we have a winner." said an unshaken Kakashi. Truthfully, he expected Naruto to win this competition. It was one of the reason he chose the competition to be in pure force. Naruto's teammates however, were flaggerbasted.

Not giving them the time to recover, Kakashi continued.

"Now, the other contest. Make your stream as thin as possible ! Naruto, you first."

Unfortunately, Naruto seemed incapable of producing a stream smaller than Sasuke's 50 cm one. Sasuke, determined to win at least one competition, succeeded in reducing his stream to mere 5 cm. However, even that was not to be, as Sakura succeeded in reducing her stream to about 2 or 3 cm.

"Well, it seems that Sakura and Naruto will be taught another C rank jutsu tomorrow, while Sasuke won't."

Sasuke was furious. How did that dobe did better than him ? Or that pink-haired weakling ? He was the last Uchiha, a shinobi genius, an epitome of everything an aspiring shinobi should be. Then how ? Beneath his anger, however, there was also some disappointment and a tiny speck of hurt, a long-forgotten remnant of an often-ignored child. His teammates however, were full of happiness. Even Sakura, seeing her crush upset, couldn't entirely shake off her satisfaction at defeating the young genius.

"However …"

That one word stopped cold both Naruto's and Sakura's happiness and Sasuke's anger.

"If you apologize to your teammates, I'll be willing to teach you the jutsu. But only, _and I do mean only_, if you put some effort into really apologizing to them for insulting their capabilities as shinobi. After all, they proved that they aren't such as you thought them to be, so I guess they owe an apology from you."

Sasuke seemed to weigh his options. To 'humiliate' himself but get a new jutsu or not and get nothing. But in the end, desire for the new jutsu prevailed. After all, as much as he hated being humiliated, if it was going to help him fulfill his vow, he will endure as many humiliations as he had to.

"I'll … apologize. I am … sorry for mocking you." said Sasuke almost muttering under his breath and looking everywhere but his teammates.

"No, Sasuke, not like that. Meet their eyes and _apologize_."

Sasuke glared heatedly at his teacher, but Kakashi remained unfazed.

Sasuke sighed and tried again :

"I am sorry for dismissing your worth as shinobi. Is that good ?" asked Sasuke with a scowl on his face. This time, he looked his teammates in the eyes, and apologized loud and clear.

"Much better. Well, we still have time for a D rank mission."

He was met with angry yelling.

"Well, since we have already done about 26 missions, and we need only 30 missions to be allowed a C rank one, let's ask the Hokage. Maybe if we do only this one more, he'll give that mission to us."

It was only after the Team 7 agreed to do two more D rank missions, that the Hokage gave them a C-rank one.

"Your client just arrived this morning. Since he is currently too tired to greet you and discuss the details of the mission, I have decided to postpone the start of the mission to tomorrow 11 o' clock. He will expect you at the eastern gate. Use this time that you have left to gather your supplies and prepare yourselves for a mission that might take two weeks or more. Farewell and good luck.

Oh and I almost forgot. The client's name is Tazuna."

This chapter has been a monster to write. Over, 3.750 words, phew ! Well, I had done my best and succeeded in finishing this chapter before the start of the New Year, so I am asking of you to please review if you like this story. While hits and alerts are good, reviews are what essentially keeps me writing. So please read and review ! I would be deeply grateful to you if at least some of you reviewed this story. And if anyone's interested, I'll be updating my other fic next. I won't update this story until I have updated the other one _unless_ there are lots of reviews asking for it. Also, Happy New Year, Merry Christmas, and all that jazz … bye !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : The boring stuff. I neither own nor probably will ever own Naruto series. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **Errr, sorry for the wait, and btw. anyone know Kishimot's adress ? I need it for my _'persuasion'_ he he evil grin

Chapter 5 : The importance of right tools

As the Team 7 was leaving the Hokage's tower, Kakashi spoke to his students.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. I have several things I need to do while you do these bothersome missions. After you do these two D-ranks, go to the "Bridge of Spirits" near the Nidaime's park. I'll be waiting for you there."

The trio looked uncertain for a few moments then nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, how will you know when we have finished the D-ranks ?"

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll know. Now, run along, kids."

The Genin bristled, but nevertheless went away.

'_Time to call in some favores.'_

* * *

"Ah, Kakashi-san, what can I do for you this sunny day ?"

Kakashi was currently located in one of the bigger weapon stores in Konoha. Although it wasn't neither the biggest nor the one with most profits, it had been for quite some time frequented by Anbu and some of the more experienced jounin. The store produced various weapons of finest quality and its goods mainly concetrated on shinobi. Kakashi, being a former ANBU captain and a jounin since his 13th year, had supplied himself in this store almost his whole adult life. During that time, he had become a good friend of the store's owner, Senshiwa Ejji, a former scion of Senshi clan that had been disowned by his family due to his unwillingness to follow the clan rules as well as the lack of talent in kenjutsu and weapon-wielding.

When Ejji was 17, his clan had finally had enough of his rebellious behaviour and refusal to dedicate his time to his studies, and literely threw him out of the clan compund. Still a genin, at odds with whole of his clan and nowhere in sight of rising in the shinobi ranks, Ejji decided to retire as a shinobi and leave Konoha. Some time later, he joined a caravan that was leaving for the Free cities far to the south. In the following two decades he would lead a life of unsecurity, plots, riches, adventures and danger. He was a sailor, a pirate, a spy, a merchant, a miner, a blacksmith, a soldier, a musician, a thief and finally an aprentice of a bard who had some skills in genjutsu. When his mentor, known only as Ucoloo, died, he 'inheritated' some of the old geezer' fortune. The stolen gold, along with the money Ejji had stashed away in his days as a pirate, formed a small fortune. It was then that he decided to return to Konohagakure. As luck would have it, the day he returned was exactly seven days after Kyuubi's defeat. Seeing his proud homeland devastated by the attack, Ejji decided to help how he could; and the best way to help was, in his opinion, to invest in skilled blacksmiths who lost their homes and/or fortune. Not to mention the fact that he could become rich that way and methaporicaly spit his former clan into the eye by becoming the provider with the best weapons around. Thirteen years later, after many years of prosperity, Ejji was known as a cunning entrepreneur with eccentric behaviour and many connections to the city's underground.

"Why yes, Ejji-san. As for weather, indeed it is nice. But I would rather talk about business."

"What? No time for pleasentries, Kakashi-san? Not even to indulge an old acquaintance?"

"I am afraid not. Not this time. However, when I return from my newest mission, perhaps then."

"Excellent. I'll have the finest sake you ever tasted prepared for then! Now, you were talking about business. Care to enlight me ?"

"I am in need of four total sets of survival and field equipment. Along with some customized cloth assembles and weapons. The ones you provide for the ANBU."

Ejji, a bald 45 year old with youthful appearance, sharp angular features and with tanned skin, who also had an elegant black eyepatch covering one of his eyes, leaned closer to whisper to Kakashi.

"I though you had left the ANBU years ago. Actually, the last I heard you were a jounin-sensei. You know that I am not allowed to sell that kind of goods to anyone _except_ANBU, not to mention genins. If any of the officials caught the scent of this, I wouldn't ever be able to buy those high-level and expensive goods like chakra-pills or those small repeat-crossbows or the deadly poisons from the Forest of Death. The only reason that they allow me to trade all those goods is because they trust me to supply ANBU, and only ANBU, with it. I am sorry, old friend, I can't help you there. Why don't you buy something else? Like that katana over there, a true master-piece I tell you, it was forged for a legendary samurai who unfortunately died before it was delivered to him.

"No."

"Or how about that glaive in the polearm corner? You always complained about having shorter reach than swordsmen you encountered."

"No." said Kakashi persistently. Ejji however, was not to be deterred.

"Well then, let us go to my home and eat those wonderful honey sweets that you are so fond of and talk about those little devils that you call students, who have managed to pass the vicious test of the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed deeply and decided to pull out his trump card. Guilt. _'Sorry old friend, but you gave me no other choice.'_

"Ejji, you remember 6 years ago, when they discovered contraband goods in this very store ?"

"Of course I remember, Kakashi, it was a rather unforgetable experience, if somewhat unpleasant. Nasty business, that."

"The contraband, as I recall, was the higly expensive mahagony wood which is forbidden to sell to foreigners. Yet, the ANBU overheard some men talking in your cellar about exporting it to Iwa for enormous money. Iwa also being our mortal enemy. It was only due to my vouching and my reputation as an honored ANBU captain that prevented you from being arrested and your property being taken away from you. Even though I knew that you were a part of the plot and not a victim as I implied, I helped you as a friend. I've never asked you for any kind of favor, nor did I frankly intended to, until now. Allow my genin and me to supply ourselves with the ANBU-equipment in your store and we are even."

Ejji sighed, and then removed his eyepatch. Two perfectly normal and ordinary sharp black eyes met Kakashi's uncovered one.

"Fine, old friend. I can't say no to that. But now, we are even. Still, would you like to come later to my home and let Ara-chan make those sweets of hers that you adore? The sake offer also still stands."

"Perhaps, later in the evening. After I have met with the little _'devils'_ as you call them. Now, let's see how much standard ANBU gear has changed during these past several years."

* * *

As the tired team 7 trudged along the road to the "Bridge of Spirits", they were met with a cheerful "Yo" and smoke. When smoke cleared, it revealed their often-crazy sensei.

"See? I told you I would know where to find you. Now, to the crux of the matter, well, the matter of why I told you to meet me here. First, I have several things to give you."

Each of the genin was tossed an enormous bundle, and a large scroll.

"Open the bundles." The genin were quite suprised at uncommonly stern Kakashi's voice. Knowing that their laid-back sensei was not often like this except when serious, they didn't hesitate in heeding his command.

After struggling with catching the heavy items, they opened the huge bundles, and were shocked to see two respective sets of black and gray shinobi clothing inside.

"Pull out the clothes."

After pulling out the clothes, the genin couldn't help but admire briefly the outfits. They were simple and efficient, yet had some sort of deadly elegance and even little of beauty. The garments consisted of pale brown boots made of specially prepared deer-skin that softened the boots greatly and made them adjust to the person wearing them. Next came baggy black pants with a comfortable shirt of same color. Both the pants and the shirts had several sets of pockets. To complet the assemble were the gloves made of same color and material as the boots, as well as a long and wide dark grey cloak with a long hood. The cloak was of simple design with little decorations in form of very small kanji. The enscriptions that could be seen were in ordinary black color. There was also a brown belt, several larger than usual shuriken and kunai pouches, and thin grey body armor made of steel intended for the upper body without covering the arms.

"Let me show you how to put them on." said Kakashi in somewhat softer manner.

"First, strip yourself of all clothing save undergarments."

"Yes, sensei." While they said it, the trio seemed a little nervous about being almost-naked. Especially Sakura was apprehensive about it, since she was the only female in the group.

"Don't nervous, Sakura. We are your teammates, and there is no great privacy in any team, especially a genin one. C'mon, I assure you that I am not a pedophile." Kakashi finished the sentence with his famous eye-smile.

"H-hai." said Sakura with a wavering smile.

Kakashi sighed and then proceeded to strip. After several moments, he was only in his boxers. Sakura tried not to stare and was blushing horribly. Naruto and Sasuke, after a while decided to follow their sensei's example and also stripped. Sakura's blush increased even further when she saw her crush also clad only in his underpants. Slowly, seeing that she had no choice, Sakura shyly stripped until she was only in her panties and bra. Naruto, seeing Sakura vulnerable, decided to have a little of his revenge. Grinning wickedly, he wolf-whistled at Sakura. Sakura, having an already sizable blush, reddened like a tomato at his action. However, Naruto's vicious glee was abruptly stopped by a hard bonk on his head.

"Behave, Naruto! No embarrising your teammates, got it?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." said a sulking Naruto.

"Now, let's get down to it. First, put on the pants and strap the kunai and shuriken pouch in the position you are familiar with. There are six pockets in total, three on either side, so feel free to use them however you wish. Next, don the shirt. It also has six pockets, but I wouldn't recommend putting anything there if you are wearing your armor. Now, on to the armor. It is of light weigth, and it only protects your torso. However, since it is made of a legure of steel and some other material, it provides an effective protection despite its lack of width and density from shuriken and almost all kunai. I can't guarantee protection from polearms, crossbows and swords. It's steel better to dodge as if you don't how any armor on yourself. Anyhow, it should be easy to get accustomed to that little extra weight. The cloak. In pocket of its right side, you should find a scarf. Yes, it also has pockets. The use of the scarf is to hide your face, obviously. Like this."

After showing them how, Kakashi continued.

"Both the scarf and the cloak are made of dark grey color. The cloak also has some light brown mixed into it, to provide better camouflage. Before you put on the cloak, strap that brown belt. Good. Put on the cloak. And finally the gloves. They are purposely made this thin so that you could retain all of your flexability while wearing them. Hmmm, let's see."

In front of him, stood his genin team completely clad in the clothes very similar to what ANBU sometimes wore during the day, even wearing the scarf and the hood.

'_It seems I got their size right after all. Well, close enough.'_

Kakashi couldn't help but feel some pride and satisfaction at how his students held themselves in their new attires..

"Now, you look like true Shinobi!"

By the wrinkles in their scarfs, he could see that they all were grinning. Well, Sasuke's expression seemed somewhere between a grin and a smirk.

"As you see there are two sets of clothes in mainly grey color, and two sets of cloth in exclusively black color. The black set is indentical to the gray one in everything, but, it has an extra bandana, used for hiding the color of your hair. The gray clothes are to be worn during the day, and the black clothes during the night. Oh and, Naruto and Sakura, you also have to wear your bandana because of your bright hair colors. Know this : These assembles are used for stealth, and to blend in in the surroundings. There are some tricks to these outfits that you are sure to discover as you use them. One more thing : You'll have to wear either of these outfits during any exams and any mission higher than D-rank.

"WHAT !?"

"But Kakashi-sensei …"

"I don't want to hear it. You'll wear them and that's final. Remember, you represent Konoha as its shinobi. Konoha's reputation depends on how you act, what you appear like and how well you perform missions. Got it ?"

"But I like orange!"

"No, Naruto. I have nothing against you wearing your jumpsuit in your free time, or on D-rank missions, although it wouldn't kill you to wear something else. However that's your choice. Now, open the scrolls."

Kakashi saw his students grumbling and sulking. After a couple of minutes of rebellious pouting, they obeyed Kakashi and opened the scrolls he had tossed them. As soon as they opened them, several bags of large size appeared in smoke.

Ignoring the outbursts of disbelief, and in Sasuke's case scowling, Kakashi opened his own scroll and after waiting for smoke to dissapear started speaking.

"Listen up guys. These several bags that are in front of you, hold your weapons and shinobi tools as well as some ... _'special'_ stuff that you will probably find some use for. Well then, open them."

As Team 7 opened the bags, their eyes popped out of their sockets. Naruto held in hand several objects that he recognized as some kind of bombs and was grinning viciously. Sakura was sporting a rather afraid and alarmed expression as she was holding a bottle of something that looked like a poison while Sasuke was admiring the skilfully-crafted windmill shuriken with a disturbing expression.

However, an agitated murmur from their sensei stopped their contemplations.

"Hmm, I know that I have put it somewhere in my pocket ... but it isn't there! Where is it !?"

"Errr ... sensei, but what exactly are you looking for ?"

"A list of all the items contained in those bags, but I can't seem to remember where I put it. Hmmm ... Ah, yes, there it is!"

Kakashi turned around from facing his students and in a second he turned around again to face students and was holding a medium sized piece of paper. As team 7 was watching him strangely, Kakashi laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck in embarssment.

"He he, I forgot that I had put it behind my hitai-ate so that I wouldn't lose it."

The trio just sweat-dropped.

"So, what did you want to tell us ?" demanded an irate Sasuke.

"Well, I wanted to inform you of your new ninja tools. Okay, let's see what it says here. Eight windmill shuriken, hmm it seems like every one of you has two, so check. Four sets of kunai and shuriken, check. Four packages of explosion tags and stunning tags, check. Smoke grenades, check. Fire bombs, check. Steel wire, check. Senbon needles, check. Poison vials, check. First-aid kit and medical pills, check. And finally, chakra pills, check. Okay, I guess that's all."

As Kakashi stopped reading the list, he saw his students staring at him. After a couple of minutes of it, Kakashi had enough of it and commented dryly:

"Naruto, Sasuke, I am sorry to crush your hopes, but I am straight. I have nothing against people that like other men, but I just don't swing that way. Oh, and Sakura, I am not a pedophile. If you still feel the way you feel in about ten years or so, call me."

With loud proclamations of denial and expressions of true horror ( in Sakura's case a blush ), the genin assured their sensei that they meant something else entirely.

"Sensei, aren't the stunning tags forbidden for everyone except a jounin or an ANBU ? Or how about those poison vials. I know that there are lot of shinobi, even genin, that use them, but I am pretty sure that I read somewhere poisons that contain venom from Malayan Krait snake are not allowed to be in possesion of anyone _except_ANBU."

'_Her academic knowledge finally surfaces ...'_

"My, my, Sakura, I didn't know that you knew how to recognize different kinds of poison ..."

"I don't. There is a label on this vial that says which poison is it."

"Oh ..."

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura said that plenty of this stuff are banned for genin to have, so tell us why you gave this to us and how did you find it?"

"I gave these items to you to use them, Naruto."

"What ? But, Kakashi-sensei ..."

"Sakura, if you would let me finish, I would explain further. Don't interrupt me if you want to know why."

An utter silence met him.

"Good. As I said Naruto, I gave you to use them. As to how I got them, I pulled some strings and called in some favours. I know a lot of people, a great number of those people either owe me, or are willing to help their friend out."

"Kakashi-sensei, that still doesn't tell us exactly _why_ did you gave us."

Kakashi sighed and then said :

"Fine, Sasuke. I gave you because I think you will have need of these items. All of you. An enormous part of shinobi's deadliness and his chances at survival constitute out of shinobi's skill at using the tools he has at his disposal. By arming you with the best equipment that I could find, I ensured that at least a part of that exact skill is in your favor. After all, better weapons mean better tools, and better tools mean greater chances of success and survival. Of course, even bigger part is knowing how to use these tools. _But,_I'll gladly teach you anything I know about how to properly handle and use any tool you have at your current disposal. Well, maybe not the poison vials ... You are still too young and too excitable for them ... The point is, I want you to be ready for whatever may happen."

"Okay, I think kinda understood why you gave us this stuff. But why now ? Sure it's not a D-rank mission, but it's still just a C-rank. A simple escort mission, right ? Besides, if you felt this way about being prepared, why didn't you tell us and give us this stuff when we became ninja for real after the graduation test ? Why wait until now ?"

"Yes, it's a C-rank. Which doesn't means that there isn't going to be trouble Sakura ... there are bound to be some bandits, and I'll expect you to fight them and perform your mission, thus you still will have a need of superior weapons. As for waiting until now, well, I could have told you back then, but I wanted to toughen you up a bit first and I have purposely waited for your first _real_ mission. Well, the first real mission has come, and it's time for me to guide you into a one more aspect of being a shinobi. Since it's exactly noon now, I have exactly 8 hours and an half hour to teach you some tricks and basic why's, how's, and do's about your new equipment and clothes. After that straight to bed for you. Remember, we have to up very early because of the mission. I'll also be teaching you some stuff during this mission, whenever the situation allows. And don't worry, I haven't forgot about teaching you lot a new jutsu. Now, let's get down to it. Stunning tags are essentially ..."

* * *

Kakashi smiled as he watched his extremely tired students leave that particular part of Nidaime's park. 'Well, that wasn't half bad for a crash hourse in utilising shinobi weapons. They are probably very tired now, but it's still for the best, now they'll be able to sleep without dreaming and all tiresome details that it often accompanies. They'll need the rest for tomorrow. Hmmmm, I wonder if it isn't too late to take up Ejji on his offer ... well, why not ? It's not like he's not used to me being late. Hehehe I wonder if Ara-chan is still making those beautiful honey sweets that she's so skilled at ... and if she still wears that see-through dress I gave her. She does have extremely good legs ... and let's not forget her fine ass and rack ... yes, it's definitely not too late."

It was with these perverted thoughts that Kakashi dissappeared in a silent poof and in a burst of smoke ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, there's a black hole currently in my life as I already told Sokkas so don't expect a update very soon after this chapter ... make that a month actually.

ArmorofGeddon - don't worry about nitpicking, I like when people tell me how to improve as I am still a fresh author and I have quite a lot to learn ... I didn't know that there are over 300 chakra openings ... that is I knew, I just ignored it probably as I copied that particular part of information from wikipedia, as for Naruto's bad aim and Sasuke's better than average, I wanted to show how each genin from team 7 has something which he does good and better then others :

Naruto - stamina and pure force ( chakra )

Sasuke - taijutsu and weapons

Sakura - academic knowledge and chakra control

Of course, it's not their only talents, but I just wanted to point this out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Demons in the mist

The next day, at the relatively early hour of 7 o' clock, three separate genins were making their way to the gates. To the great annoyance to each one of the trio, they were met with no sign of their client nor that of their teacher. Of course, they weren't suprised all that much by their sensei's tardiness, but they still hoped that he would be on time at least for the sake of a mission. Coupled with the absence of that 'Tazuna' character who was their client, members of the Team 7 weren't in a particularly good mood. After half an hour of nobody showing up, their mood started to take a turn for the worse. Sometime after one hour of the agreed meeting time, the genin were plainly murderous. It was these malicious expressions that met Tazuna, the master bridge-builder from the Land of Waves, when he finally arrived to the gates. He had had a few too many bottles of rum last night so he had overslept and had got up from bed just several minutes ago. Still disorientated and clumsy from the consequences of the night before, Tazuna was tumbling down the street towards the massive Konohagakure's gates in no apparent hurry. Since he didn't know what time it was, and thinking that he had enough time until the gathering time, Tazuna was taking his time and occasionaly even taking several small sips from his small whiskey bottle to sooth his large headache and attack at his eyes from the '_wretched_' sun. The genin, seeing their client lumbering slowly without a care in the world towards them, became even _more_ livid. Suffice to say is, after colliding head on with the combined killining intend of the three genin at the sight of a target on whom to vent their rage on, Tazuna was suddenly feeling quite sober and was shaking in the knees. Fortunately, Tazuna was saved from actual harm by the timely appearance of one Hatake Kakashi. Seeing the second target of their ire, the genin redirected the glares to their sensei. Kakashi, looking quite unfazed by their to him amateur attempts at intimidation, just said in mirth with his usual eye-smile :

"Ah, so we are all here. As you probably guessed, this is our client Tazuna, we will be escorting him to his homeland and protecting him from possibly dangers on the road. I see that you have taken my advice to heart and brought the equipment I gave you yesterday."

The genin were indeed wearing the clothes that were the strange mix of black, brown and grey. However, the cloaks were put away in the large backpacks hanging from their backs with some parts of small scrolls containing ninja tools peeking out. They also held the necessary equipment one needs in the wilds. The ANBU plates could be spotted over their clothes on torso if one carefully looked. However, after their righteous anger at their client and sensei wore out, Team 7 was suprised to see their mentor in clothes similar to theirs, only difference being his dark green chuunin vest and forest green pants. 

"Hmm ... Naruto, Sakura, hide your hair with the bandanas. Your hair is too bright, the bandanas should make them less noticeable."

"WHAT? Why doesnt't Sasuke needs to hide his hair ? And what about you, Kakashi-sensei ? Your hair is just as bad as mine!"

Sakura looked put out, while Naruto was clearly incensed. Kakashi just firmly repeated his command and then said:

"Sasuke doesn't need to do so because his hair of a normal color, namely black. As for my hair, well ... why not. Although I am jounin and don't really need stealth clothes to hide properly, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Oh well."

And with that, Kakashi tyed the bandana and motioned his students to do the same. Sakura and Naruto grumblingly heeded and repeated the same motion as their sensei. Sasuke watched all this with a smirk. Tazuna, after finally bringing himself out from stupor angrily demanded :

"What? They are just kids! I paid a lot of money for my safety, and I get a couple of brats?"

Just as he was catching breath to continue his rant, he was frozen by the killing intent that was quite larger than the one before. Kakashi, seeing his students terrorising the client, and more importanly seeing Naruto's hand itching towards the kunai at his pouch stepped in.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. You three stop that. You can't threaten the client. I assure you Tazuna-san, that they can protect you from any danger that a C-rank could possibly bring. And I am also here, to ensure that nothing happens to your health. Well, nothing as a result of a weapon or poison. We are not responsible if you die from a heart-attack."

Tazuna, seeing that he was no longer in danger, gulped and nodded.

"Fine. The Wave is quite far from here. We should get going."

"Of course, Tazuna-san. You heard the man, get going!"

* * *

It was noon, sunny, arid and very hot. Just the kind of weather to make one Uchiha Sasuke very irritable. And the fact that he wore clothes in dark colors didn't help the matter at all. Although being the firm believer of a shinobi philosophy that preached that a ninja should be able to fight capably in any kind of weather and temperature, he disliked the overbearing warmth so common in the long summer of Land of Fire and Konoha itself. He himself prefered cold, crisp weather, not that he would tell anyone about it. After all, he was not so frivolous to _actually __talk _about weather with anybody. Not that he was a talkative person either. While he didn't exactly like silence, as it reminded him of his empty ancestral home, he prefered it in comparison to the never-ending noise that accompanied his days at the academy in the past. One thing that amazed him was that the time he spent with the rest of his teammates was much quiter than he expected it to be. Frankly, he could find little to nothing wrong with the periods of day he spent with Team 7. They trained restlessly most of the time, and the mission were not such a waste of time if they were accomplished quickly. Even they had their purpose. If nothing else, D ranks showed the efficiency of a particular genin team, that much Sasuke knew from his youth ... he had learned that while his elder cousins complained to his uncles, grandfathers and others. He had learned much about the shinobi life while he was very young. While his clan was still alive._'No! Don't go there!_. Any thoughts about his clan reminded him of his great loss, of the betrayal of his elder brother whom he had loved as much as his parents. And any thoughts of his elder brother reminded him of the night when a person slayed his clan. For that was not his brother. His brother was a quiet, confident, solemn and sometimes helpful young man. Not a ... not a cruel, cold-blooded murderous _fuck_ that slaughtered his whole family, NO, his whole CLAN! Not the sick bastard who tortured him with mind illusions for hours without mercy, or reprieve. That was somebody else, only wearing his brother's face and form. He called that person Itachi, as he didn't know what else to call him. But that wasn't his aniki Itachi, that Itachi was already dead. It was a cold-blooded monster that merely had the same name as his late brother. Sasuke grimaced but forced himself to the first other subject he could think of. No use thinking about it again. First thousand times had been more than enough. _'I wonder when will Kakashi-senpai finally show us the jutsu he promised. He told us earlier that he would teach us it while we were on the road to Wave. However, it's already the third day that we have traveled, and he hadn't decided to _'grace'_ us with his knowledge'_. While Sasuke didn't respect many people, he valued the training that Kakashi put them through. He finally felt that he was improving, not playing children games like in the academy. Thus, Kakashi's name was one of the few that he bothered to add any form of respect except _san_ at the end of the name. The only other being Sandaime Hokage and Umino Iruka, whom he quite accidently found out to be regarded as the strongest of the chuunin teachers in the academy. As there were two dozens or even more shinobi working as the staff there, he was mildly impressed. However, only Iruka had the honorific _sensei_ in his name. Although, as far as Sasuke was concerned, Kakashi looked like he would soon join Iruka in terms of respect. _'But, probably not so soon, maybe after some more time. After I know him better.'_ While Sasuke thought about it, he noticed out from the corner of his eyes a large puddle in the middle of the road.

'_A puddle that size in this time of the year and in this part of the country? Something is not right here.' _Just to make sure, Sasuke walked over carelessly over the small pond. Nothing happened. _'Strange. Hmpf, it doesn't matter anyway.'_

What Sasuke didn't see was the cautious look that Kakashi threw at the puddle. '_I guess they aren't after us, then. Well, better for us. We still have almost 1000 km to cover. It's going to be one very long journey.'_ And with a sigh he concentrated back at his book.

Twenty minutes later, two big shapes rose out of puddle. Both were nigh identical, tall figures garbed into strange clothes and looking like wraiths, even their faces being hidden from view by metal masks to whom were attached respiritory devices. As the muddle disappeared after they completely exited it, one form turned to the other and said in a strange metallic voice:

"Gouzu, why did you abort the attack?"

"You know as well as I do brother, that if we attacked, the Copy Ninja would have slaughtered us as soon as we appeared. By letting them pass without striking, he is certain that we have someone else as our target, and not the old man."

"That's true, but _he_ will not be pleased."

"I wouldn't be so sure. After all, Zabuza-sama is a shinobi and knows the importance of the virtue of patience. Just as the saying says_:'The patient hunter, gets its prey'._"

"Well, there may be some truth in that saying, but Zabuza is not a patient man."

"True. But, I _know_ that the_'Demon of the Mist' _is just itching to fight a worthy opponent. Worthy opponent such as Hatake _Kakashi_. Not to mention the huge bounty on the man. It will aid him in the long run."

"Eh, well that's no lie. Still, you are the one explaining the situation to him, not me."

" Fine. ... _Coward_."

Meizu ignored the remark. And with that, the two twin ninja known as the 'Demon brothers' disappeared into the trees.

* * *

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, it's been _five_ days since we have left Konoha. And _three_ days since we have reminded you of your promise to teach us a new jutsu! So, I would say it's _hell time that you teach it to us already_!"

Kakashi sighed. It were a rather boring five days truth to be told. The voyage so far had been uneventful and even a little bit of tiring. There was something just _tiresome_ about having to walk a large distance when you could usually get to your destination twenty times faster. Not only that but 90 kilometres a day was a little harsh pace. Not so much for him as for his students. Although the one having the most problems was definitely Tazuna, who while being tough as old boots had never had been put through the often-hellish training of the shinobi. Kakashi was actually satisfied with the endurance of his students, Sakura being a pleasant suprise. He thought that she would be the first to falter. Well, that was not the case apparently. The last scion of the Hatake attributated that fact to the girl's determination not to be the first to fall from exhaustion, coupled with the signifacantly greater stamina derived from his exercises. Not that she hadn't fallen asleep the first couple of days of marching as soon as they made camp. It didn't matter, Kakashi gladly took that few guarding shifts that she was unable to perform. Not that he gave the same leniency to the male genins of his team. They were given different shifts in guarding duty so that they were accustammed to keep watch in any time of the night as well as trained in being light sleepers, yet another important facet of being a ninja. Sasuke was unsuprisingly adept at it. Naruto ... not so. Suprisingly, neither Sasuke nor Naruto complained about Sakura sleeping while they were forced to guard the camp. perhaps they realised that the girl needed it. If so, his teamwork and team-bonding preaching must have done something at least. Especially if the bitter Naruto and generally unfeeling Sasuke allowed their teammate rest and were actually somewhat tolerant. Kakashi himself thought that they had finally started to walk the road that would lead them to becoming better persons and shinobi. While he was reasonably satisfied with his students' progress; Hatake Kakashi, the elite jounin of Konohagakure, was bored out of his mind! He must have read his book from cover to cover during this relatively short trip eight times already! Still, he _had_ promised his students that he would teach them a new jutsu. And he valued the few promises he gave.

"Fine. Well, this clearing is as good as any."

It was evening approaching night-time. The moon was already present in unusually great force, and its rays were providing ample lighting for the group. The group was preparing for the night on the field not too far from the road that led to the Land of Waves. The field was the only clearing in the large humid forest that they settled in. Nearby flowed several creaks with a large pond stationed on the side of the clearing that was nearest to the road. Creaks and ponds were not an unusual sight in this part of Land of Fire, as the genin discovered. The field itself was vaguely in a circular shape. The camp was situated a dozen or so metres away from the pond. The camp consisted of two large tents, one made from thick forest-green cloth, the other from unskillfully skinned deer-hide. The small bonefire in front of and between the tents completed the camp.

"Finally!"

"Kakashi-senpai, what is the jutsu you'll teach us?"

'_Again with the _senpai' thought Kakashi with a frown marring his face under the mask. During his time as the sensei of Team 7, Kakashi found out that he disliked being called senpai by Sasuke. It didn't bother him because of any imagined disrespect or disobedience. After all, senpai was a title given to one's superior or a mentor of sorts. Actually, Kakashi was quite used to the term, as it was the common honorific for one's officer in the ANBU. Actually, many of his former subordinates from his tenure as a captain of the ANBU called him that even now after several years. Not to mention that Kakashi _knew_ Sasuke respected him. Moreover, as far as Kakashi had found out about the young Uchiha, Sasuke even _appreciated_ him, somewhat. A rare thing, or so the information about his pupil told the Hatake. But, Sasuke's unwillingness or unability to call him _sensei _was only reminding Kakashi how _truly fucked up_ his student was. And _that_ reminded him of his _other_ fucked up student. And to add the icing on the cake, Sakura naturally had problems of her own, as any teenage girl had. After all, as soon as he acknowledged the many problems any of his students had, he was reminded of his _other_ students, and Kakashi became trapped in nigh depression and constant tiredness. _'Why, oh why, did I had to be the one to take care of these troublesome children?' _But for all of his moaning, Kakashi knew that this was his duty, and nothing could change that. As for the duty itself, it was not so bad as duties go. In the end, the probable results of his actions justified all the possible trouble Kakashi would be going through these next several months, perhaps if he was unlucky, years. _'It'll be interesting to see how they turn out in the end.'_ Bringing himself out of the contemplation, he noticed his students waiting for his response and uttered :

"Well, I had already thought you a jutsu that can be used both for offence and out of battle, I think a defensive jutsu would be the next logical step. So, I am going to teach you a rather simple jutsu called _**Doton: Earth wall**_. It's a C rank. You gather chakra to your hands, put them on the ground and then use the chakra in your hands to pull up the soil to the desirable height and solidify it. Of course, there are other aspects to this techinique, such as density and breadth of the protective barrier. These are the hand seals ..."

* * *

Another five days have passed since the first time the genin practiced the_**Doton**_ jutsu. They were rapidly nearing the border between Land of Fire and Wave, or rather the channel by the name of Kaainte, that separated the main continent from the many islands that formed the Land of Waves. By Tazuna's estimation, they were only two days of travel away from Shuukuyuu, a rather large village Tazuna hailed from. When the matter of crossing the Kaainte channel came up, Tazuna assured the Konoha shinobi that he had some friends in Kounami , a small border town that was the only settlement the Land of Waves had on the main continent. Kounami was also coincidentally a major port and trading hub. It was only several hours of fast-paced walk away from the current position of the group.

The genin were overjoyed by the news that their boring and tiring mission would soon be over. The only highlight of the whole mission was the C rank they were taught by Kakashi along with several other important facets of ninja life he instructed them about, such as guarding, camp-setting, supplies gathering. He had also made them practice hiding on a few occasions. _'Just to get yourselves used to it. Once we come back, you'll be learning more about stealth and information gathering.'_ he had said with a slightly sadistic gleam in his eye. Team 7 didn't know whether to look forward to it or dread it.

One other person that looked forward to getting back home soon was Tazuna, himself. He was an old man, with many ills that accompanied men his age. Thus, he hadn't enjoyed past ten days of non-stop walking at high pace. He would crash into his tent and sleep only minutes after setting it up. On a few occasions, he had even only laid down on his sleeping-coat and slept without bothering to set up a tent. The tempo was killing him! It had taken him 6 days to convince his guards to reduce the daily amount of traversed road from 90 to 80 kilometres a day. And even then his entire body, especially his feet, constantly ached from soreness.

There was also an other reason for the master bridge builder to want to come home quickly. He knew that this voyage was much more dangerous than he had told the Konohagakure's beauracracy when he had requested the shinobi aid in form of a simple C-rank escort mission. He was glad that the bandits in service of the crimelord Gatou apparently hadn't succeeded in finding him and attacking him so far. If his luck held out the next two days, all will be right. Or at least, he would be able to finish the bridge and help his country.

* * *

Several hours later, the group had arrived in Kounami. It had a population of several thousand citizients that answered practicaly to nobody and were left to themselves most of the time. However, it was also dependent on trade. Other main sources of income in Kounami were fishing, pearl-gathering and barrel crafting. Actually, Kounami was considered the world's center for making barrels used for sailing, containing cargo and other more creative uses. It had at least twenty stores whose only purpose was creating barrels, nets, small harpoons and other tools a fisherman could need. It was in one of such more successful stores that made those goods, _**The Lucky Hook**_, that the Team 7 met one of Tazuna's old friends.

Hosho, a lean and gangly older man greeted Tazuna exubarently when he saw him.

"Oi Tazuna, you old bum! I haven't seen you since that voyage to Sea Nation three years ago! What have you been doing all this time? I heard from that Tutui's gal Willa, that you had passed this boring water-hole a few weeks ago. Shame on you for not visiting me! Is this how you repay me for bringing you those carts you wanted through twisters, sea monsters and pirates? C'mon, let's have some grog and tell me all that has been going on in your life."

"Eh, don't blame that you are blind and deaf so you didn't see me! Besides, I was in a hurry when I was passing. Tell you all about it later. Anyway, I am taking you up on your offer. There is something I must tell you and a favor I need to ask you."

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that. Last time I did you a favor, my rump sported seven new scars. And who are those little yakuza-wannabes behind you? And the One-eye?"

Hosho was immediately assaulted by heated glares from the genin, while Kakashi only stared blankly at him, coughed and then proceeded to introduce himself.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. These are my students: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, and I wouldn't call them Yakuza-wannabes if I were you. It's a great insult to shinobi to be compared to Yakuza. After all, we consider them to be only street thugs who only have the meagrest amount of training in martial arts and suddenly consider themselves warriors and above other lowlife such as they. Let me give you another advice; if you don't want to be hurt, _please__ refrain from commenting on us_."

The genin turned in suprise to their teacher. That last sentence promised real pain to the old sailor. They were angry at Tazuna's friend as well, but it seemed that their sensei took it much more serious than they. It was even more suprising when one knew Kakashi's laid-back nature and his often goofy and cheerful exterior. This was only the second time that they saw their sensei look so threatening. The first time being during the true genin exam.

Hosho meanwhile was obviously frightened, while Tazuna chuckled nervously and tried to calm the.

"Eh, Kakashi-san, don't mind him. His tongue is always faster than his mouth. He didn't mean to insult you, right Hosho?" and with that he hit Hosho in a rib with his elbow.

"Er ... Yeah! He he, no offence to you shinobi-san, I merely wanted to comment on your stra..., I mean unusual clothing. We don't see here that kind of clothes often, I tell ya! The old Tazuna here is right, I sometimes say things without thinking. Didn't mean to insult, he he."

"I see ." Kakashi's face was still serious and oddly threatening. Then suddenly, his face expression transformed into his usual bright one-eyed smile, his eye twinkling happily "Okay! No problem then."

The genin blinked stupidly and then collectively face-palmed. They along the pair of old men thought:_'How the hell can he change moods like that?'_

"Well, now that we have that out of our way, why don't you inform your friend of the favor we need, Tazuna-san?"

"You are probably right. But first, let's go drinking as Hosho here said! Oi, Hosho! Does the old _**Smoking Whale**_ still have that good rum it served back then?"

"You can bet your wrinkly ass it does! C'mon, I'll show the way. You must have forgotten where it is, that with you getting senile in your old age."

"Senile? Who's senile you ancient fart? You had even managed to forget the keys of your house in a whorehouse on the Hour island! And that was when you were 25! If first mate Ren hadn't bothered to force all of us to leave our valuable stuff in that secret store-room in the brothel's wall, you would have been beaten black and blue by that crazy hag you called your mother!"

"Crazy hag? Any crazy hag I ever knew was that screaming wench you called your wife! I swear, the reason why I am half-deaf isn't age, it's her doing!"

"At least I had a wife, you old geezer! Nobody wanted to marry you! And I'll have you know, she was quite beautiful when I met you."

"Well, no wonder she turned into an old witch. Anyone would have, having to live with you for twenty years!"

The two old men looked like they were nowhere near stoping. Actually they looked like they were just warming up, and preparing to seriosly brawl; and apparently not caring that they were still sober and in daylight. Kakashi, noticing that they might come to blows, decided to intervene. Much to the dissappointment of his students, he wryly noticed.

"If I may interrupt your ... discussion, why don't we get to the tavern first?"

"Eh, you are right, shinobi. C'mon, all of you, follow me to the holy temple of rum!"

However, Sakura's voice stopped them from walking. She had had misgivings about it for several minutes now, but had finally decided to voice her doubts to her teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it really wise for us genin to go to this tavern?"

"I don't see why not, Sakura. Why would that be a problem?"

Sakura stuttered and uncertainly proceeded to talk:

"Well, maybe they won't allow us to enter. After all we are minors, and we aren't allowed to drink alcohol."

Before Kakashi could say anything, Hosho loudly interrupted :

"That won't be a problem, lassie. The _**Smoking Whale **_allows anybody entrance, you won't have any problems with the people working at the tavern. There might be some trouble with the customers, rowdy sailors are an usual sight there ... as are some of the nastier folk. But! You are ninja! There's no way somebody is gonna try to give you trouble. Besides, as ninja you kill people. Everyone knows that, that's your calling. And nobody wants to be dead. Hell, if you are old enough to kill, you are surely old enough to drink in my book!"

Sakura's face looked a little bit green at the thought of killing somebody and threw a questioning glance at her sensei. Kakashi firmly nodded and flashed her an engouraging grin. At least she thought he did, it wasn't always easy to tell with his ever-present mask covering his face.

"Well, Hosho-san is right. Besides, you don't have to drink, Sakura. I am sure there is something else to drink there if you become thirsty. Now, let's go unless anybody has another question?"

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads and started following the pair of old men who were right back to their insulting and bantering.

Kakashi watched them as they passed him and Sakura, and then motioned his female student to bring up the rear with him and solemnly brought his book out of his pocket. Seeing that Sakura was still nervous, he proceeded to calm her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll be fine. I won't let anything to happen to my students." and with an another smile, he returned to his favourite book. 

* * *

As Sasuke and Naruto trailed after Tazuna and Hosho, Naruto started sporting a mischivious grin. A devilish plan started forming in his mind.

"Hey, Sasuke ?"

The dark-haired, quiet and collected boy wondered if he should dignify the other boy with a response. Due to his boredom, he decided to ignore his instict and answered:

"What is it, Naruto ?"

Naruto's dangerous, fox-like grin spread.

"Are you going to try to drink rum when we arrive at the tavern?"

"Hmph. Why bother? A shinobi shouldn't drink any alcoholic beverage or take any influencing substance during mission. Doing so would reduce his capabilities and worsen his performance. If you were a proper ninja, you would know this and wouldn't ask such a stupid question."

Naruo's darkened for a moment, but then a thought occured to him and his smile remained the same as to ignore his rival's dismissal.'_Stupid question, eh, bastard? We'll see ...'_

"I heard from the Hokage that a good ninja can fight under any circumstance. Actually, the old man Hokage said that it takes an excellent shinobi to be able to shake off the consequences of alcohol and fight in top condtition. He said that pretending to be drunk makes enemies underestimate you and tricks them into making mistakes they wouldn't have any other time."

Seeing Sasuke looking interested, Naruto laughed hellishly in his mind. Uchiha Sasuke was far too obssesed in looking for ways to become better _not to_ fall for it. Of course, Naruto didn't actually _hear_ that piece of information from the Sandaime Hokage. But, the old man_did_ tell him once that deception was among the most useful of tricks a shinobi had at his disposal. That as well as what he remembered from various bits of various shinobi rules and lessons made Naruto believe that his "theory" was not as far-fetched as it seemed. Besides, this was a perfect opportunity to practice deception and pretending skills. After all, he was only behaving as a true shinobi, right? If that bastard Sasuke fell for it, and made a fool out of himself and provided Naruto with hours of fun; well, it's all for a good and noble cause! And if by any chance his theory _was true_, then Naruto would have learned something useful without risking potentially unpleasant consequences for his body. He had heard that the morning after getting drink was very_, very__nasty_.

"If you knew this, how come you didn't try it already?" came a cold and challenging question from Sasuke, with a hint of interest lurking in the tone. 

'_Crap.'_thought a suprised Naruto and tried to cover his sudden nervousness.

Sasuke face was still cold and vacant-like, but a calculating shine could be seen in his eyes._ 'It would take somebody with higher level of intellegence than Naruto to come up with a such believable trap. If it is a trap or trick at all. It does sound valid enough. But still, just to be sure ...'_

"After all, don't you want to be a Hokage? I thought you would be first to test it out if it were true and thus hold an advantage over your opponents. Why would you tell something like that to your ..._'rival'. _" The word rival was said in a mocking tone, nearly causing Naruto to gnash his teeth at the other boy's tone.

'_No, that's what he wants! I have to play this carefully if I am to fool him. I am out of luck, but let's see if he figures out my acting. After all, I have fooled many people more experienced and smarter than him!'_

"You think I didn't try to, bastard? I tried, but old man forbid me from trying it until I have become a genin. And this is the first time I have enough time and where to try it."

"That still doesn't explain why would you tell me."

"Because I need somebody with whom to compete! After all, I need somebody to test me and stuff."

'_Hmm, well it seems he isn't lyi...' _but Sasuke train of thoughts was interrupted by Naruto's planned and teasing remark.

"Ah, don't bother. I guess you are too much scared to try it."

"_What?_" Sasuke's voice was dangerously sharp and his expression was definitely calm no longer.

'_Hook, line and time for the sinker.' _thought with a vicious gleam in his eyes Naruto.

"You heard what I said. You don't have the balls to try it. You are just a little pretty boy who is afraid to do anything dangerous, aren't you?"

Sasuke's face was murderous with his hand reaching for a kunai. It was in Naruto's opinion really amusing to watch Sasuke's normally pale face become red. Suprisingly, Sasuke's face became ice-cold and returned to his pale skin tone. Naruto gulped, he positively _didn't_ like the stare Sasuke was giving him.

"Fine."

"Eh?"

"I accept your challenge. That's want you want isn't it? To prove that you are my better?"

"Well, tha ..."

"There's no need for anything more to be said. But I must admit, I didn't anticipate that you even had enough intellegence to have a tiny speck of chance in a stunt like this. Now, I know better than to think that you are just a brainless clown. You are good at pretending. I'll make sure to remember that." and Sasuke finished his sentence with his same, superior smirk. _'The question is, are you just a clown with a brain, or are you something else?'_

Naruto meanwhile was thinking quickly.

"You say that you accept my challenge. Do you even know what the challenge is?"

Sasuke looked him with a challenging gaze. " It doesn't really amtter. Whatever it is, I agree to it."

Naruto's face, carefully guarded until then, returned to it's mischevious happiness.

"That is, as long as it is connected to that guess of yours." Sasuke said, just to make sure not to give Naruto a chance for stupid(ier) ideas.

"Fine. Each one of us will drink four cups of the same kind of drink, and then we fight!"

"What are the rules?"

"No killing, and no hacking off arms, legs and other similar stuff."

"I consent to these terms."

"Anyway, I think we should inform Kakashi-sensei of this when we get to the tavern."

"Who's afraid now, scaredy-cat?" said Sasuke with a taunting tone. Naruto glared at him and responded angrily.

"Hmpf! It's nothing to do with fear! It has to do with being _cautious_, a ninja thing, not that _you_ know anything about that."

"Says the dead-last who doesn't even know which are the basic ninja tools."

"For you information, Sasuke-bastard, I do know about the kunai, shuriken, wire and so on. I know everything that matters about being ninja."

"Really? Could have fooled me with that eyesore orange jumpsuit you wore."

"Hey! It good for practicing stealth. Besides, orange is such a cool color, it made me look really badass. Oi, bastard don't laugh, it's not funny.I said don't laugh Sasuke!"

And while only the closest passerbies in that busy street filled with cheerful and noisy people enjoying the beautiful evening, full ofcolourful lights beggining to glow and the sound of music emerging from the opened taverns could hear the frantic chuckling of a raven-haired boy and upset talking of a blond boy beside him.

One of the few people to hear that noise was Hatake Kakashi, who smiled at the sound of joy that he thought his student had forgotten how to make.

* * *

A tall and fearsome man was leaning on a huge and deadly zanbatou in front of a large lake, most of his face hidden under white and clean linen bandages. The brilliant setting sun was casting a mysterious and beautiful atmosphere, lights from the last sunrays of the day reflecting on the surface of the large lake and nearby ponds. The man didn't bother to turn as he sensed the chakra signatures and somewhat distinctive metallic footsteps of two of his subordinates. He also sensed the chakra signature of his apprentice, but he heard no sound of his footsteps. He had trained him better than that. The figure spoke to them without turning.

"Gouzu, Meizu. Haku. You know everything that you should. You are aware of what each of you is to do in case of unforeseen situations, am I correct?"

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." they murmured, Haku's quiet voice blending in with the two similar sharp tones of his companions.

"Good, then. Let us go and prepare the battlefield. The Copy Ninja and his brats are going to have a suprise of their life." cold chuckles could be heard echoing through the humid forest surrounding the lake. A vicious grin could be seen beneath his bandages as Momochi Zabuza turned to watch the shinobi sworn to him with his crazed eyes unleashing wild killing intent. "Literaly!"

AN: That's the 6th chapter. Whew! My longest chapter to date! Now, for some questions. I am looking for a beta-reader. Anybody interested please tell me. One more thing,do you like the way I write the names of jutsu or should I change it?And lest I not forget, Read and review people! The more people review, the more and the faster I write. So remember, R & R, R & R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Dangers that are found in sake

Three days have passed since Team 7 had left Kounami, the port-town where they had met Tazuna's friend Hosho, and one day since Hosho had took them with his small ship over the Kaainte channel and into the Wave Archipelago.

After they have disembarked on the Wave soil and parted with the gangly man, the Konoha shinobi and the master bridge-builder continued on to the Shuukuyuu, Tazuna's homevillage.

It was a misty morning as the group impatiently trudged along the dirt road, ponds of various sizes and an occasional small lake noticeable among the sparse woodland on the both sides of the road. They were only a couple of hours of walking away from their destination, and everyone of them was looking forward to finally finishing the tiresome journey.

"You just _had_ to have a drinking competition in that tavern, didn't you, Naruto? If you hadn't gone and gotten drunk _and_ made a mess, we would have already arrived!" asked an annoyed Sakura as she stomped along the path, trying to refrain from hitting her moronic teammate.

A snort and an angry retort answered her.

"_I_ had gotten drunk? Are you blind or just that good at lying to yourself? If I remember right, which I do, it was _Sasuke_ who had gotten drunk and later proceeded to make a mess with throwing up all over the place and getting sick."

"Shut up." A growl followed Naruto's claim, this was one coming from Sasuke.

"What? It's the truth! How am I to blame if you can't hold your drink? It wasn't me who had created a slime paradise out of the common room." defended a mocking Naruto.

"That's enough, Naruto. You _are_ partially guilty. After all, it was _you_ who had originally thought of the idea and _you_ who had insisted that each of you drink four cups of sake. _What_ were you _exactly_ expecting to happen?" asked Kakashi in a deadpan voice.

"Not to mention, whose fault was everything that followed your little '_drinking contest'_." concluded Kakashi, irritated at the memory.

_Flashback:_

"_There, that's the fourth one! Okay, Sasuke, let's get this thing rolling!" said a determined and sober Naruto as he finished gulping down the fourth cup of sake. However, he silently promised himself that he won't taste it ever again. It was bitter, strong and tasted horribly. Not to mention that it smelled as bad as an abandoned public privy, albeit in a different manner. As for Sasuke …_

_A drunk Sasuke was trying to stand up, although not much successfully. Hiccups could be heard as he valiantly tried to drink his last cup. "E-e-eh, wait a hic m-moment. I s… hic s-still have one l-left." slurred Sasuke as he visibly tried to steady himself._

"_Huh? Well then, what are you waiting for? I'll admit that it's awful, but that's no excuse for trying to cheat." asked the impatient Naruto._

"_I am not trying to c-c-c … hic cheat! I am an Uchiha, Uchihas don't need to hic cheat to win!" Sasuke replied in drunken fury, which was replaced a moment later with a fierce pride apparent in his words._

"_That's all fine and dandy, but how about proving it, eh?" Naruto scoffed haughtily and challenged the other boy._

"_Fine!" shouted Sasuke and with that, he drank hurriedly the remainder of his last cup and pushed himself off his seat._

"_Let's go, Naruto!" dared Sasuke his teammate a second later, with a taunting smirk spreading on his face._

_His only answer was Naruto starting to smile viciously. The two of them, completely lost to the outside world and focused solely on one another, missed the expressions of horror on Sakura's and resigned dismay on Kakashi's, Hosho's and Tazuna's faces. Kakashi hadn't known that his students were planning on actually fighting, he had let them have their drinking contest thinking that they merely wanted to prove themselves better than the other by seeing who could drink the most. And he knew better than to deny them that contest, as undoubtely they would have done it anyway when he wasn't on his guard or they would have done something different, and that something would have probably been even worse. After all, many young men had the same foolish idea of competing in outrageous, sometimes crazy and for onlookers often very amusing games when they were in their teen years, like Naruto and Sasuke were. Actually, if he was truthful to himself, he himself had once participated in such a contest when he was younger, trying to outdone Obito in drinking a special brand of sake by the name of __**'fire breath'**__. Well, Obito had nagged him and mocked him for several days before he agreed, but that still didn't change the fact that he had tried to use that chance to try and show up Obito yet again. It had been a unique occasion for his team to see him drinking, as the ninja code frowned severely on those consuming substances with such effects like alcohol. It had possibly been a first time that he had disregarded the ninja code so calluosly. And the last time he did such a thing, as the consequences of drinking entirely too much alcohol were very upleasant the day after. He had thereafter focused on behaving like a true shinobi with even greater fervor. At least that was so until Obito had sacrificed himself for Kakashi. There, Kakashi become also lost to the outside world as his reminisinces owerpowered him. _

_Meanwhile, the other visitors of the large and busy tavern; unruly sailors, smugglers, townspeople, travelers and other customers watched in curiosity and incredulity as the two young ninja who had earlier that evening beaten up the few ruffians who had tried to give them problems when they and their companions had first entered the __**Smoking Whale,**__ faced off in the biggest empty space the tavern had to offer._

_Naruto and Sasuke began circling around one another and suddenly lunged at one another. Or more truthfully, Naruto lunged, and Sasuke stumbled after his failed lunge. The result was, a Sasuke missing Naruto by a meter, and Naruto colliding harshly with Sasuke and surprised with Sasuke's state, falling with him to the wooden floor. An iritated Naruto, snarled as he prepared to hit Sasuke, but a sight of Sasuke lying almost unmoving and quite green in his face stopped him and alarmed him._

"_Hey, bastard, what's wrong ?" after receiving no answer, Naruto began to panic. "Oi, Sasuke, answer me! What's happening? Are you alright? Hey, say something. I didn't hit you so hard. Sasuke, answer me!"_

_Sakura watched on in fearful shock and the entire tavern was silent as they watched the two boys on the floor of the __**Smoking Whale.**_

_Naruto's frantic yells as he knelt by Sasuke's side and the sudden silence in the noisy inn startled Kakashi out of his memories and he appeared by Naruto in an eye-blink._

"_What happened, Naruto ?" asked Kakashi in his rarely serious, sharp voice._

"_I-I don't know. He was fine one moment, but then he stumbled and th…. Kakashi-sensei? Why are you …" started to ask Naruto as he saw his teacher hurriedly backing away. Immediately, his question was answered by a green wave of puke flooding his senses._

_After several moments of overwhelming revulsion holding his senses captive, the cheerful voice of his sensei brought him back to reality; "The wonderful sensations that you are experiencing right now might be the answer to your question."_

_As soon as Naruto registered that, an another wave of vomit, this one a mix of yellow and green filled his vision yet again. The sounds accompaniying it were the winces and sounds of disgust produced by onlookers. Slowly, Naruto turned his eyes towards a rapidly-breathing Sasuke, who, after puking several more times all over the surrounding floor, concentrated on refilling his lungs with air, his face now resembling more his usual pale color and not sickly green of before. Naruto narrowed his eyes that much that his face truly resembled that of a fox. _

_"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was oddly blank, no emotions apparent in his voice, only his narrow eyes revealing his anger. However, his expression was immediately exchanged with that of an insane berserker. "__**I am fucking going to tear you limb from limb!"**__ Naruto roared as he threw Sasuke as hard as he could into the tables of nearby spectators, and charged after him, all the while howling in frenzied fury and anger, his mind focusing only on beating the god out of Sasuke. _

_As was the case in infamous and crowded taverns such as __**Smoking Whale**__, no great reason was ever needed for the short-tempered sailors and various drunkards to start an all-out brawl. And Sasuke smashing the table with his dead-weight and spilling the drinks of several rather nasty cuthroaths was more than enough excuse to start a miniature war in its own right. _

_Hatake Kakashi sighed as he prepared to stop his students from getting killed, or in a much more likely case, to stop his two male students from killing anyone else, including each other. Not to mention that it would be probably him who would have to pay most of the damage to the propery. 'Just wait until I get my hands on you, you troublesome brats. You are going to regret ever being _born_.' were the rather blood-thirsty thoughts on the mind of the usually laid-back jounin._

* * *

"_Huh? What happened?" asked loudly the rather confused Naruto as he suddenly woke up in a simple, and not very clean, bed. He was in his customary sleeping clothes, a white shirt and orange shorts. In a bed next to him, a heavily bruised Sasuke was suddenly waken up by the noise. They were alone in a small room with a large window._

_Immediately, Sasuke groaned and covered his ears._

"_Quiet Naruto! My head's killing me." As soon as he fully opened his eyes, he instantly shut them again._

"_What the …? Why is it so bright?" asked Sasuke as he grimaced in pain._

"_I have no idea what are you talking about. It's same as ever." Naruto furrowed his brow. "Better ask, _what the hell_ is that smell!?"_

"_Shut up! You are too loud. My head is going to split open if you continue to rave like that." said the irritated Sasuke._

"_Wait a second … I remember! You puked on me, jerk" snarled Naruto as he started to rise from his bed, although without much success._

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as propped himself at the end of the bed, trying to have as good defensive postition as possible, Naruto's body language suggesting an imminent attack._

"_Yes, you did! Twice!" shouted Naruto as he finally managed to stand up._

_His voice and movements were however cut off by a steely and malicious voice. _

"_Well, well, what do we have here? Two little brawlers up to no good yet again." Their jounin sensei had just entered in their room, his ever-present book nowhere to be seen. Nor was his often jovial expression present either, a strange light shining in his one visible eye._

"_Eh? What are you talking about sensei?" asked the perplexed Naruto._

"_You two had _single-handedly_ started a _riot_ last night! Not only that, but you have caused the most damage out of everyone who participated. Do you have _any idea_ how much money did I have to pay to the owner because of damage to the inn? Well, you are about to find out, as we are going to have a _nice, long, 'chat'_ about the proper conduct of shinobi during missions." Sasuke and Naruto saw a sinister smile forming beneath their sensei's face-mask, strange gleam in his one eye becoming even more pronounced. "And let me tell you one thing. I am going to _enjoy_ this." finished his proclamation with cruel chuckles as he began creating genjutsu all over his students. The two genin gulped. Soon, their screams could be heard by the customers in main room of the tavern downstairs. _

_Sakura, Tazuna and Hosho only winced sympatheticly. They didn't want to be in the skin of the two boys, not when being punished by a vengeful Kakashi._

_End of Flashback_

"He he, never mind, sensei. No need to bring that up again. We learned our lesson." chuckled Naruto nervously. He still had nightmares of his precious bowls of ramen being spilled one after another as he was forced to watch. He had known that it was simply a genjutsu, an illusion affecting his mind, but it hadn't made it any less painful to bear witness to! Although, the conversation that followed was far more serious, upsetting and humbling than any images that Kakashi-sensei could have possilby created. He had never been more ashamed in his life! The consequences that could have sprung out because of his fooling around were terrible to even think about.

Even more so was the dreadful certainty that if this had been a mission of higher rank, he and his teammates would have been dead or worse because of the stupid rivalry between him and Sasuke.You couldn't afford to waste yourself with alcohol in order to win a retarded fight if there was a battle to death awaiting you after the said wasting. Ninja _couldn't allow _themselves to behave like he and Sasuke had, not if they wanted to live and not die on their first dangerous mission. However, there was one beneficial piece of knowledge Naruto had gained from this, other than the absolute knowledge never to go drinking on a mission. He was apparently immune to effects of the alcohol. He had found this out after Kakashi had answered Sasuke's question about why he experienced such pain and disorientaion the night after their little _'fun'_. Sasuke had even _poisoned_ himself by drinking so much sake. He had also admitted that he didn't remember anything of what had happened yesterday, his last memory being of entering the _**Smoking Whale**_. Kakashi had then proceeded on telling them the full effects and consequences of drinking alcohol.

After Sasuke had left the room in search of a bathroom, Naruto had told Kakashi of his apparent immunity to sake, and the jounin had only replied 'to consider himself one of the rarely blessed' and gave him a significant look. It was all Naruto needed to know beyond a shadow of doubt, that he had his 'guest' to thank for the 'blessing'.

"Well, that's good to know, I guess." Kakashi said lazily as he refocused on his book.

"Err, sensei, would you mind giving me some tips on that earth-jutsu you taught us when we arrive at Tazuna-san's home ?" asked Sakura uncertainly.

"Why of course Sakura, I'll be happy to. As the matter of fact I can …" Kakashi interrupted his jovial speech and his voice suddenly matched the coldness of harshest winter. "Show yourselves, whoever you are."

Only the echoes of haunting laughter was his answer.


End file.
